Soldiers of Destiny
by David Knight
Summary: PRSM Crossover. [Chapter 3 Up] Nephrite makes his presence known, as he takes on Mars, Jupiter and all five Zeo Rangers. When all is said and done, nothing will be the same.
1. Through the Flames of a Phoenix

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Power Rangers are the property of Disney. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. This was originally the first fanfic that I ever did five years ago and I'd like to take the time to thank JustJill and Wingzero for their help in the revision of this story, which profoundly better than its original form. If you have any questions, contact me at ericpaladin@hotmail.com_

**Though the Flames of a Phoenix  
By: David Knight**

On top of the Moon during the age known as the Silver Millennium, there was a kingdom known as the Moon Kingdom. It had been the center of the entire universe. From the Moon Kingdom, ruled by the noble and fair Queen Serenity and all of its rulers before her, peace had reigned thought the universe and all the planets in the solar system had kingdoms that were thriving and all races got along.

But alas, it all came to an end. 

The evil empire known to all as the Dark Kingdom, which had been plotting for nearly a millennium for this, decided to attack the Moon Kingdom to solidify its position as the ultimate power in the universe. Its leader was Queen Metallia, a powerful being of darkness. Her second in command was the evil Queen Beryl, who had a quartet of warriors, the Shitenno, at her command. Their names were Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoicite, the only female ever to become a member of the Shitenno.

Beryl led Metallia's surprise attack against the universe and had it been just them, perhaps things would not have been as disastrous. Unfortunately Queen Metallia had a mysterious and powerful ally, one none had seen before. His forces were causing riots all over the universe, their efforts being joined with the already existing evil there was in the universe. All defenders of the peace, as well as existing Power Rangers were called in to service, but were unable to help the Moon Kingdom at all as their first obligations came to their own home worlds. 

The Moon Kingdom's defenders, the Sailor Soldiers, fought to the end but even they couldn't win against the odds they faced. First fell the strongest of the Soldiers, the Outer Sailors. With their fall, Queen Beryl led the forces of the Dark Kingdom straight to the heart of the Moon Kingdom. There she and her forces eliminated the Inner Sailor Soldiers, and Beryl herself ended the lives of Princess Serenity and her betrothed, Prince Endymion of Earth. 

No longer concerned with the consequences, Queen Serenity unleashed the full destructive power of the item the Dark Kingdom had come to take in the first place. 

The Ginzuishou, which translated to means Mystical Silver Crystal.  
  
And now our story begins with one lone warrior now arriving to see at the end of it all.

* * *

Prince Trey of Triforia slammed his fist down at his console, wishing for Pryamidis to go faster.  For the umpteenth time hating that he couldn't have come sooner. __After all the attacks that had happened, we now finally drive the invaders away, and now finally I have the opportunity to leave to help Serenity.__

His thoughts were strong when towards the princess. They had known each other for a long time, had been very fond of her, and even loved her. Yet he knew he could never win her heart as hers belonged to another man's. When he had seen Prince Endymion with her for the first time, he knew it was not meant to be with him and the Princess. Still, his feelings remained, and it was almost unbearable for him to have been able to do nothing. 

__The defenses are all down and dead, all that's left is the moon. Please let there be...__ all color drained from his face as his advanced scanners caught sight of the moon. "... by the Power..."

The great Kingdom of the Moon was now in utter ruins. The bodies that lay upon the ground were both of its defenders and its invaders. 

"I'm too late..." Trey breathed, falling back into his chair as he had his computer scan for life forms, scan for the people he knew, praying they were alive.

It was when he saw the lifeless bodies of Princess Serenity and her betrothed that he stopped the images; his eyes focused on what he saw. All emotions came to the surface as Trey himself unable to tell what would come out.  

In the end, it was grief. "... aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" the Prince of Triforia screamed out, his grief consuming him as he lashed out at everything until he fell to the floor of his ship, allowing himself to cry.

He would have continued to cry had his ship not alerted him to life signs: two strong and one waning.

Resolve filled him as he immediately got back into his chair and poured everything he had into his ship. __I swear by the Power, I will NOT let any more die!__

* * *

On the surface of the moon, two cats, one white and one black, both with crescent moons on their foreheads, stayed faithfully and loyally to a slender elegant woman who laid on her back on the ground. She wore a white gown, sterling white hair styled into two rather elaborate pigtails, and a crescent moon on her own forehead. Her face was pained and knew that her time was short.

"You've done it Queen Serenity," the black cat spoke. "The Dark Kingdom is destroyed!"  
  
"No Luna... it isn't over now," Queen Serenity muttered softly, "All I have done now is take care of the problem for the moment... but it shall return one day. I cannot deny that." She looked at the Crescent Moon Wand in her hands, the Ginzuishou attached to it. "... Now, only one option remains."

"Your majesty?" the white cat asked.

"This is the only way Artemis... the only way that I believe to be the right way..."  
  
"You majesty what are you doing?" Luna asked.  
  
"Giving my daughter, her beloved, and all the others a second chance. To be reborn in other souls in the future. Souls like themselves that will have a great destiny." Queen Serenity said softly. "They will come back in a thousand years."  
  
"But why are you crying my Queen?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Because they will have no memories of our kingdom. Nor the evil when they are reborn." Queen Serenity cried, "For when I do this, I will give my daughter and her friends new life, but also those of the Dark Kingdom shall be restored. The cycle will happen again."

"Your majesty, you mustn't..." Luna shook her head, trying to dissuade the Queen from this action.

"There is no alternative," Queen Serenity said, "There is also the evil that made its deal with Metallia... it still remains. That and the Dark Kingdom, they must be faced in the future... and I must ask you two to do me one final service. When I send them to be reborn, you must go to the future, find them, and help them remember. They may or may not look as you remember but you will know them when you find them... do you understand?"

"Yes," Both moon cats nodded though could not help but feel the sorrow in their hearts.

Summoning up the courage to stand, Queen Serenity raised her wand in the air.  Suddenly, the Silver Crystal sparkled brightly and left the wand, taking with it the souls of those that would be sent to be reborn. There was a flash of light and then it was gone.

"Goodbye... my daughter..." Queen Serenity breathed out with a smile on her face before she collapsed to the ground.

"QUEEN SERENITY!!!" Luna cried out. She and Artemis went to rush to her but suddenly found time had stopped for them. The Moon Wand glowed and disappeared but not before she and her partner were encased in crystal capsules which then disappeared as well.

Queen Serenity felt her life slipping from her, as she prepared to join the world beyond this one yet heard the rapid footsteps of someone coming to her. "Who..."

"QUEEN SERENITY!"

"... Trey...?" the Queen squeaked out, catching sight of the Gold Ranger. He ripped his helmet off to reveal himself.

"Your Majesty, hold on!"

"Trey... you came..." the Queen breathed out, a smile on her face, "I am glad at least... to die in the arms of a friend."

"No, you can't die, not like the others." Trey shook his head, "I won't let you..." his words trailed off as he saw the area around him, "The bodies of the dead... what has..."

"Trey... promise me... you'll find her..." Queen Serenity rasped.

"Find her, my queen I don't..."

"A thousand years from now, my daughter, her court... all will be reborn... as will the Dark Kingdom," Queen Serenity breathed, summoning what little strength she had left to tell him this much, "I don't know how the spell will work, it may have changed… but promise me... that you'll make sure my daughter is protected and that you will tell no one, no one what I have told you. Promise me!"

Trey looked into the dying queen's eyes, saw the truth of her words and made his vow, "By the Gods of Triforia as my witness, I swear I will do as you ask of me."

"Thank you. I have... only one last request... bury me... in secret." 

After speaking those words, the Prince of Triforia felt the Moon Queen die in his arms. 

His cries of mourning resounded through out the now lifeless moon.

* * *

Trey buried Queen Serenity in a corner of the moon over looking her former kingdom and made her burial site look as if part of the moon itself. He wouldn't allow the soon to be future looters and lowlifes that would mock the now fallen kingdom to desecrate the body of the great ruler. 

When Trey returned to his home world and given his report, he was more than angered to learn of the Council now deciding to sever all ties to Earth, save for Zordon of Eltar who remained trapped on that world. They cited that its galaxy was no longer worth involving themselves in, that a world of primitives had nothing to offer them in their fight against the United Alliance of Evil.

The Alliance had been nothing more than a ragtag band of mostly petty lowlifes, average servants of evil and a few strong warlocks and witches, among them Lord Zedd and Rita Replusa, even if she was locked up with her court in a dumpster. They hadn't heard anything from the Alliance, anything of real note, for nearly three millennia.

That had been before the invasions on all Council homeworlds. As they soon realized, Metallia's secret ally had probably been taking over and refining the Alliance in those three millennia if not longer. He was not one to trifle with and yet apparently it had all been nothing more than awake up call for the galaxy.

This new lord of the UAE, this Dark Specter as he called himself, was a very powerful and devious individual. The end of the Silver Millennium only showed his ambition, to conquer the entire universe.

The universe was indeed changing, but Trey wouldn't change. Not to the Council's new order. He was a man of principle, of honor and integrity, and that was why he kept his promise to Queen Serenity.

__A thousand years from now... in a thousand years we will meet again, my Princess.__ Trey vowed, for as long as he lived, he would never forget or give up on his vow to the queen. He would complete it. 

No matter what.

* * *

_A thousand years later..._

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Tommy Oliver and Rocky Desantos were sparing with each other, while Kimberly Ann Hart looked on. The usually spunky Pink Ranger was looking depressed. William 'Billy' Cranston came in and noticed his friend's sad face.

"You okay Kim?" Billy asked, coming up to her.

"Yeah," Kimberly said, letting out a sigh, "Just wondering what they would think of what's happened since they left?"

Billy knew exactly whom Kim was talking about: Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan. They along with Billy and Kimberly had been Earth's first Rangers. They weren't rangers any more though. Nine months ago they had left the world of the Rangers in order accept the opportunity of a lifetime to be the US representatives at the Teen Peace Conference in Switzerland.

"Lost our original powers, got a new set of them," Billy commented, "Rita having a brother..."

"How does a flesh and blood alien have a bag of bones for a brother?" Kimberly quipped, "Aisha, Rocky and Adam have been great Rangers and friends, but I just can't help but miss my best friend, Billy."

"I know, Kim." Billy nodded, "I know, but look at it this way. Three more months and then the conference is over for them."

"Yeah... maybe I should get started on working on a welcome back home party," Kim mused, earning a smile from Billy, "I wonder what they are doing over there now."

* * *

At that moment, Trini Kwan was at a lake by the grounds at the Peace Conference. She was looking at her reflection in the water, thinking.

__Has it really been almost a year now since I gave up being a Power Ranger?__ she mused_, _We've done a lot of good here, even if sometimes it goes slowly. I remember how fast things went when I was a Ranger. I have done something for the world in both positions and I am glad for that... even if I am restless at time.__

That was something she wondered about, her own restlessness at times. As if wanting to get back into the life that she once knew as a Ranger. Still though, it came and went. __At least I keep up with my martial arts training. I think I would go nuts if I didn't.__

"Hey Trini!" Trini turned around to see Jason walking over to her, "You forget about having dinner tonight with the rest of us or what?"

Trini let out a small laugh, "Sorry Jason. Just thinking about things."

"Life things or Ranger things?" Jason quirked.

"Both." Trini smiled.

"Come on, Zack's waiting for us back at the dorms," Jason told her. The two of them started walking together, moving toward the buildings that had been their home for many months now.

They just hadn't considered to see smoke coming from one of them nor see Zack helping a young man out of it. Both of them rushed over to him. "Zack what's going on?" Trini asked.

"A fire got started some how," Zack explained quickly, "We don't know what caused it, but the fire is spreading. There are people trapped up stairs."

"Fire department?" Jason asked.

"On the way but it's going to be ten to fifteen minutes."

"We don't know if they have that long!" Trini snapped, looking at the building that was slowly but shortly showing more outward signs of being on fire.

"Trini," Jason said, looking at her but saw the look in her eyes.

"This is something I have to do." Trini told him before running inside, wanting to go help whoever was left inside.

Jason just looked around and then to Zack, "Start helping everyone out here alright. I'm going in after her."

"Take care of yourself, bro," Zack said before Jason went into the burning building.

* * *

Trini had already gone up into the fourth floor, hearing a cry for help. Up here the flames were much more intense. Thick smoke was starting to form and boards were burning.

__This is definitely hot! I just wish I was morphed at this point.__ Trini thought as she went through, trying to find the source of the cry for help.

She ended up going into the fourth floor lounge. There the fires were their hottest, but also in there she could see a girl crying out, screaming for help while trying to wake up another person.

"Hang on!" Trini shouted, getting her attention. As she started to move towards them there was a creaking sound that she heard. 

"Watch out!" she heard someone scream.

The last thing she saw fiery pillar engulfing her vision, pain over coming her body and falling into darkness.

* * *

Jason came out with two teenagers, his clothes and face showing smoke. In the last few minutes the fire had grown very intense. He saw Zack helping others but he didn't see Trini. "Trini!"

Zack heard his shout, "Jase, she didn't come out yet!"

Jason helped the two he brought out a safe distance from the building and intended to go back in, only to see the doorway get blocked by fiery debris that fell from the ceiling. "Oh my god... TRINI!"

* * *

Within the fiery rubble a figure began to stir now.

__What... what is going on... where am I...__ the figure turned around trying to understand what was happening but couldn't figure it out. Her head felt like a jumble of images. 

What she could understand was the fire all around her, consuming the place she was in. __Fire...__

"HELP! Someone help!"

The girl looked up to see another girl and an unconscious boy some distance from her. Though she couldn't remember what had happened to her, she did know one thing.

Her mission was to protect innocent life and that was what she was going to do.

* * *

Jason was going to try to get back into the building but that's when the firefighters finally came. Some held him back while others went to work on the flames. As Jason looked at those fires, he thought that he just seen his best friend's death.

*CRASH!!!*

Everyone's attention was caught by the sound of a window shattering. From there, a young woman jumped out, carrying two people with her. She fell to the ground first; the other two fell on top of her. She let out a scream of pain as she hit the ground.

Fire fighters went to her, helping the other people she saved first. Jason couldn't help but be impressed by this mysterious person's bravery. __I've never seen someone like her before.__ He certainly would have remembered seeing someone with waist length purplish-black hair. When she turned, he could see her red eyes. 

However what brought him to a shock was her clothes, a lemon yellow shirt and white jeans. The Yin-Yang necklace around her neck was the killer.

Save for a different appearance, this person was wearing everything TRINI had worn before she went into that fire.

__Whomever you are, we are going to have a talk.__ Jason decided.

* * *

She had let out that cry of pain because she had felt pain. However she had thought the fall would have hurt much worse. 

But when she had fallen on her back, her mind had flashed back to the end. The end of her life. __BERYL! That witch! I have to...__ However her mind started coping with everything, realizing that time had passed. How much she didn't know right now but that wasn't important.  __I need to transform! Once I do, whomever is left can feel me!__ She willed for her transformation stick to appear in her hands, only it never did. Her eyes went wide at that. __How! How can that be?!__

Looking around her, she saw odd vehicles of some sort, shooting water out to fight the fire, __Fire trucks, firemen... wait how do I even know this?!__ A stab of pain came to her as flashes of memories came to her.

Yet they weren't her own. They were of someone else: a woman with friends, fighting an evil not unlike that of the Dark Kingdom. __I don't understand any of this! Why am I seeing this!_ _Her answer came to her from reliving her last moment.

Being impaled through the heart by one of the Shitenno.

"I'm... I died... I can't... but how..." 

"Hey you!"

She looked over and saw a young man point right at her. His face, she could feel that she should k now that face. Yet her mind was confused, so many things didn't make sense. __I have to go! I have to go now!__

Before anyone could stop her, the Princess of Mars ran as fast as her legs could carry her, wondering by all gods what had she done to deserve this fate and just what had become of the world she had known.

* * *

At this time though, a black cat walked dejectedly through the streets of Geneva, wondering how long it had been now since the end had happened. All that kept her going was her promise. And yet she wondered if maybe something had gone wrong, and all she had left to do was watch human kind fall one more time.

A tug to her own essence came to her. __MARS! She's awakened! Could the enemy be awakening too or is it just coincidence?__

Either way she wasn't going to give up on this first connection to her mission. Following the pull, the black cat ran to where she felt the pull, hoping to find the person she was looking for.

* * *

Mars felt like she had ran several miles before finally stopping, finding herself at a lake. __Strange, its as if I knew how to get here. But I've never been here before.__ She looked up at the sky, seeing it was dusk now and even though the sky was not totally dark yet she could see the moon. 

__At least it looks the same as ever, from another planet at least.__ Mars mused to herself. 

When she caught a look at her reflection in the lake, she let out gasp. She was wearing garments that she had never even seen before yet knew of them. __This is too bizarre. I died. I remember dying now, but then how am I alive and whose memories do I keep on...__

She suddenly froze, hearing noises coming closer and coming from the path that she had taken to get here.

__I have company.__

* * *

Both Jason and Zack ran after the young lady, who wore their friend's clothes. They wanted to know why on earth was she wearing the exact same outfit as Trini. It couldn't be a coincidence they happened to wear the exact same things on this day. 

Being the former leader of the Power Rangers, Jason took charge. He assessed the situation. 

They were standing at the edge of a lake with no girl in sight. "Where could she have run off to?" 

"I don't know?" Zack replied frustrated they ran all the way for nothing. He was trying to catch his breath. "Do you think she decided to go for a swim?" 

Jason shook his head. "We would have heard her enter or seen her. She has to be hiding here somewhere. We have to keep searching." He walked over to a few bushes. "I wonder why she was wearing the same outfit as Trini." 

"Maybe they have the same fashion sense?" Zack shrugged his shoulders.

The former red ranger gave the former black ranger an 'I don't think so' look. "I doubt it, which is why I want to ask her about Trini." 

"You do care for her," Zack inquired seriously. He could be serious when he wanted to.

"Let's just find her," Jason said simply, "We need to find her and we need to find Trini."

* * *

Mars just stood in a tree, listening on to their conversation. __Trini. Trini. Who is this Trini that they keep talking about? Why does that name even sound familiar? But more than that, why do they think I am wearing her clothes?__

As Mars stared down at them, looking at them, feeling as if there was some sort of connection, she was unprepared for what happened next.

/What?! What am I doing up in a tree!/

"WHAT?!" Mars shouted; the shock of hearing another voice as if it was in her head broke her concentration.

A rather unfortunate thing as the tree branch she was on decided to break because of her sudden shift of weight. 

"Oh sh---" she screamed as she fell to earth.

* * *

Both boys turned around to find the strange young lady in an awkward position. They exchanged looks as they go to help her up. 

"Let go of me," she muttered as she got up. "This is so not right."

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, "And just what were you doing in that tree?"

"That's what I'd like to know Jason," the woman said before putting a hand over her mouth, "Wh-wha-wha? Who the heck just took over my voice?!"

"Okay, first of all how did you know my name?" Jason inquired; a bit unnerved this strange lady knew his name. "Second, why are you wearing Trini's clothes?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Zack added in but shut up when Jason glared at him.

The young woman frowned, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at them, "I have no idea what you mean at all and I'd like to get this voice out of my head before I go..." Suddenly the woman's face softened and looked at the two boys concerned and worried, "Jason, Zack... what's going on? I'm feeling really weird here."

The two boys looked at each other with concern. They had no clue what was going on with her. It seemed as if she had split personalities. She seemed to be a complete stranger to them and next she was their friend, Trini or at least that was what they thought. 

"We have no idea," Jason explained to her as best as he could. "You were trapped within a burning building. It collapsed and we thought you were gone, but then someone wearing your clothes jumped out of the building and ran for it."

"I don't understand." She said but when catching her own reflection in the lake she fell to the ground, "What... what's happened to me?" Her facial expressions changed again, showing anger. "What's happened to you? What about what's happened to me?! Last thing that I remember is being killed by one of the Shitenno, only to wake up in that burning building and now I find myself in one really twisted world, which I am going to assume is Earth," she looked over at Jason and Zack, "This IS Earth right?"

Both Jason and Zack looked at her as if she had grown a second head or something. If they hadn't been Power Rangers, they would have thought her to be a bit off her rocker. Fortunately, their time as rangers taught them there were other beings out there and a lot lived on different planets, even galaxies. 

"This IS earth," Jason answered her question. "As for your earlier questions, I have no idea what you're talking about and who this Shitenno character is."

"The Shitenno are the four elite warriors under the command of Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom." the woman replied.

"The what?" Zack blinked.

Now it was the woman's turn to be surprised, "... how can you not know the name of the Dark Kingdom? They came to attack your world as well as the Moon Kingdom and all of the planets in this solar system."

"It's the year 1996," Zack started off. "How are we supposed to know about it?" 

Jason chuckled a bit. "The only problems we have been having lately are from Lord Zedd, Rita, and her brother, Rito." 

"Who... what... when..." she shook her head, trying to sort all of this out, "... just how much time has passed... how much..." Her face softened looking back at the boys as she got up on her feet. "Guys, this is really getting bizarre. I mean even for us."

"Us?" The two of them asked simultaneously. Could Trini and this mystery person share the same body? Was that even possible? 

"I am referring to me and the two of you," she spoke, "I mean when did..." she suddenly tensed up feeling something. "SCATTER!"

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Baka," she growled as she tackled them to the side. 

"Hey! What did you do that..." Zack asked only to be interrupted by something erupting from the lake. The green scaled creature reminded the boys of the Merman from monster movies. It hissed and looked at them as if it was a dinner.

"Now do you understand baka, I saved you two from being Youma food," the woman returned.

"Youma?" Jason asked.

"It means demon in Japanese Jason," the woman spoke again, the softness in her voice making him know it was Trini. __Is this even possible?__ he asked himself.

"No way!" Zack cried out. He thought he had seen it all with aliens and monsters, but demons. Who knew?

"What I wouldn't give for my transformation stick at this point... guess I'm going to have to try this normally," the woman muttered, trying to concentrate before shooting her hand out.

"That what's that supposed to do?"

"What?!" she snapped, in disbelief of what had happened, or rather what hadn't happened. "I can't even summon up a spark of flame?! This is just great!" A few moments later she spoke again, "Summon flame?"

"ARRRRRRRRRROUGHH!!!" the Youma cried out, its mouth opening up to spit out a green gunk.

"Move!" Jason shouted and they all did just before the gunk hit the ground. When it did it burned a hole in the earth. 

"Acid?!" Zack exclaimed, "That thing can spit out acid!!"

Jason back flipped a few times and hid behind a nearby tree. "I'm open to suggestions here!" If he could only morph, then he stood a chance against this youma, but he transferred his powers to Rocky. 

Zack dove behind a bush as if it would protect him. "Don't look at me. I wasn't the strategist."

"This is so pathetic!" the woman muttered, "Why?" "Why? Because if I had my stick I could transform and beat this freaking low class youma into dust!"

As the two in one were arguing the Youma came up close and tried to attack her.

"Trini!" Jason cried out, trying to warn her.

As if on reflex, the woman launched into a spin kick that took the Youma by surprise, knocking backward and to the ground. The woman stared in surprise.

"... okay. That's new," she muttered in disbelief, "I know I am not that strong outside of Soldier form." a pause again before speaking, "What are you talking about... scratch that. Fish man is getting back up."

Sure enough the youma was getting back up, yet the young woman was holding her ground, though unsure of what would happen. __Is this it? Am I going to die again?__

"MARS!!!"

Her eyes widened and everyone's attention was grabbed by who spoke.

"Luna!" Mars cried out, a wide smile on her face, "Luna is that you?!"

A black cat with the crescent moon on its forehead nodded, "It most certainly is Princess."

"First talking robots, floating heads, and aliens," Zack muttered loud enough for those close by to hear. "Now a youma, a talking cat, and a princess. I have seen everything." 

"Somebody pinch me," Jason stated as if he was dreaming. "That cat is talking?"

"Luna! I don't have my transformation stick!" Mars shouted.

"I know and I'll explain later," Luna returned as she leapt into the air, "But for now here you go!" A bright red light came from the cat as an object suddenly materialized and went to Mars.

"Yes! Hello transformation..." Mars smirked, however it dropped when she saw the object... around her wrist. It was a pink strapped bracelet with a silver metal heart in the middle which contained a red ruby in its center, "What the?! Luna what is this!!" 

The cat was practically bug eyed, "... I ... don't know..."

"Not helping!" Mars snapped, only to have her features soften for Trini to be the one speaking, "This actually looks like a wrist version of a morpher." Suddenly Mars was back in control, "You aren't helping either!"

"... merciful heavens! I don't believe it! The spell DID go wrong!" Luna gasped.

"Huh?" was the collective reply, save for the youma.

"No time. Explanations later!" Luna snapped, "For now you need to transform, both of you! You have to both want to agree together to do this or you're both going to end up dead."

Looking at the youma, Trini first came through to speak, "That is something I don't want." Next was Mars, "Now there's something we can agree upon. Follow my lead then and here's to hoping the call phrase is the same... MARS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Jason and Zack had to shield their eyes as a bright red light engulfed their vision. Before shielding their eyes they could have sworn they saw fire and rose petals surrounding the woman.

When the light finally faded, they were completely caught off guard. In front of them, this person was wearing a short red skirt with white blouse in what appeared to be a sailor theme. She had a bow on her lower back and on her front. Red high heels adorned her feet. Her white gloves went up to her elbows and she wore a tiara with a ruby on her forehead. 

"Now I definitely know that's not a Ranger outfit," Zack stated the obvious. 

"You don't say," Jason said with sarcasm. 

The sailor suited heroine turned to face the Youma, "Guardian of flame and passion, I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll punish you!"

"ROAR!!!!" was the Youma's response as it spit acid at Sailor Mars, who leapt into the air with unearthly grace, moving right for it. Her left leg extended, it connected with the Youma's head. The force of the blow sent it flying through a tree nearby.

"I've had a lot of frustrations and aggravations in less than an hour," Sailor Mars smirked, "So believe when I say this: I am SO going to enjoy using you to vent those frustrations!"

"She may not be a Ranger," Zack muttered to Jason, "but I sure understand that!"

Jason agreed.  "Too bad we can't join in," he muttered back.

The Youma got back up but Sailor Mars was all over it. As she fought, both Zack and Jason could see how she moved, her fighting style was unfamiliar to them in some cases, but in others it definitely was Trini's Mantis Kung Fu style.

Either way, the Youma was getting the tar beaten out of it. After delivering a punch to its jaw that sent it to the ground, Sailor Mars looked at it disdainfully, "Say hi to your masters when you get to hell," she then put her hands together and fire started to form, "FIRE SOUL!!" 

To the shock of the boys, it was if her hands had become a flamethrower. A column of fire came from her hands and engulfed the youma. When the fire stopped coming, there was only scorched earth. There weren't even remains of the youma.

"We never had anything like that back home," Zack said appreciatively.

Jason walked cautiously over to the strangely-dressed girl and cleared his throat to get her attention.  Not that he was afraid of her attacking him, but he didn't want to startle her.  "What's your name?" he asked when she turned around. 

Zack moved up behind him.  "Yeah.  When you aren't Trini," he added with a disarming smile.

Sailor Mars turned around to face them, "Princess Mars, though right now I am Sailor Mars and I am both of them."

"Both?" Zack asked.

"Both Princess Mars and Trini..." Sailor Mars started to say; only to fall to one knee, "What... what's wrong... I feel so...weak..." Suddenly she collapsed to the ground, her body first changing back from Sailor Mars to Mars. Then before their eyes Mars's body changed into Trini's. 

Trini opened her eyes, looking up at her friends yet feeling very weak, "Guys... I feel so drained..."

"Mars took the brunt of the strain of your first merger." Everyone turned to see the talking black cat walking towards them, "She'll be alright with rest. So will you." Luna took in their shocked faces and shook her head, "Honestly you've seen talking heads, fought the forces of evil as Power Rangers, and you'd think seeing a talking cat wouldn't shake you at all."

Jason stepped back.  "Power Rangers?" he questioned.  

"What would make you think that?" Zack asked as he crouched down to help Trini up.  Jason took her other side, and the two of them got her to her feet.

"Oh please. What else does a Power Ranger use to transform save for a morpher?" Luna returned.

"... it's okay guys," Trini said weakly, "We can trust her... I don't know... I just know."

"I would suggest that we continue this conversation in a place that is a bit more private," Luna said to them, "Someone had to see that flash of fire and even if they didn't, being out in the open isn't exactly the best place to talk."

Jason nodded shortly.  "You're right.  Can you make it back to the dorms, Trini?" he asked.

"Just give me some support and we'll be fine," Trini muttered.

* * *

It was half an hour later when the three teens and one talking cat made it into their dorm room. Trini lay down on a bed while the boys all took chairs looking at the cat, which was also on the bed.

"So who are you?" Jason asked.

"Yes well introductions are definitely in order. My name is Luna. I was an advisor to Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom."

"Moon Kingdom?" Trini asked.

"Yes, your moon to be specific," Luna explained, giving a look towards Zack, "And before you ask your 'scientists' and such are very wrong. Up until a thousand years ago there was life on all the planets in this solar system, including the moon."

Zack shrugged.  "They wouldn't believe in most of what we've seen or been, either," he said.  

"You don't have to be so defensive," Jason said gently.  "We understand that science is not always right."

Luna relaxed and let off a small smile, "I can't tell you how refreshing it is to have a conversation with people again and open minded ones at that."

"But this Moon Kingdom, we've never even heard of it," Zack said, "I mean the astronauts found the moon barren and right now the only castle on the moon is Lord Zedd and Rita's."

"As I have gathered from reading newspapers over the last year," Luna sighed, "To think lowlifes like they would now desecrate what had once been my home, the kingdom that had been the greatest I had ever known."

"What was it like?" Jason inquired, curious to know about this 'Moon Kingdom'.

"It was a great kingdom for this solar system, based on Earth's Moon and consisted of all the planets in the system. We traded with other planets in other solar systems, especially with the kingdom of the planet Triforia," Luna said wistfully, "Their Prince Trey was a close personal friend of the Moon Princess and Queen Serenity."

"It was the time of the Silver Millennium... peace prospered throughout the universe and the people of all the planets in this solar system were grateful to the Queen..." Trini said softly, as if reliving a dream, "... how?"

"I'll explain how you know that later," Luna replied, "It's best to continue a tale straight through rather than skip back and forth."

"From what you are saying, this Silver Millennium seemed like something innocent people would want," Jason said, "But considering everything we know so far, I can assume it came to a rather bad end."

"Tragic would be a better word for it," Luna nodded sorrowfully, "Queen Metallia and her Dark Kingdom decided to launch an attack upon our kingdom, wanting to gain control of the Ginzuishou. The closest translation in your language would be Mystical Silver Crystal. It could fit in the palm of your hand yet its power is unimaginable."

Zack let out a whistle at that, "I'd hate to think what could have happened if Rita had something like that when we fought her. Fighting Tommy when she had him evil was bad enough."

"What about your allies?" Jason asked, "Shouldn't they have been able to help?"

"They would have, had Metallia not made a secret pact with a mysterious and unknown force of great power. He and his minions caused battles to spring up all over the universe. All of our allies were hard pressed to defend their home worlds," Luna explained, "In the end it was the Moon Kingdom against the Dark Kingdom and they severely outnumbered us."

"Don't sugar coat it Luna. They killed everyone including me."

Jason, Zack, and Luna turned to face Trini who looked at them, her face somewhat hardened yet eyes looking apologetic. "Princess Mars?"

'Trini' nodded, "I feel weak as a kitten, no offence."

"None taken," the moon cat replied.

"Where's Trini?" Zack asked.

"Trini... she dozed of a moment ago... Zack isn't it?" at his nod, she turned to look at the guardian cat, "Luna what has happened to me?"

"... shortly after you died, Queen Beryl killed the Princess and Prince Endymion," Luna answered with tears in her eyes, "Queen Serenity couldn't take it anymore."

'Trini' shook her head vigorously, "No... no tell me she didn't!"

"She used the Ginzuishou to its fullest to eliminate the Dark Kingdom, knowing it would cost her life to do so." Luna nodded. "But even then, it was only for the moment. She knew that the Dark Kingdom would be revived one day and there was also Metallia's hidden ally who still remains to this day."

"Then why? Why did she waste her life if only to repeat history!" 'Trini' snapped.

"... She wished to give you all a second chance child," Luna said softly, catching everyone's attention. "Though your bodies were dead, your souls still remained."

'Trini's' eyes widened at realizing what this meant, "Reincarnation? Are you saying she sent our souls into the future to be reincarnated?! Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, the Princess?!"

"Yes..." Luna said hesitantly, "But I fear now that her condition when casting the spell caused... a glitch."

"Glitch?" Jason asked.

"The spell was intended for the Princess and her court to be reborn nearly a thousand years from when it was cast, having no memory of their past lives yet would grow up to look exactly had in the past," Luna explained, "Instead, you have retained most if not all of your memories of the past, however your soul has became intertwined with another persons from the moment that person was conceived."

"... are you telling me that if it hadn't been for that near death experience in that burning building I might have never awakened?!" 

"I don't know," Luna shook her head, "This is COMPLETELY new territory as far as reincarnation is concerned. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"What about my transformation stick? Why does it now look like a morpher? And why can I switch between bodies?" Mars demonstrated by changing into her body. 

"I think that has to do with the fact that you have 'other' mystical energies within you," Luna said, "After all, your 'other half' for lack of a better term, was a Power Ranger. Regardless of her no longer being one, there are imprints of that power still within your body. All of your bodies."

"Whoa hold on?" Zack interrupted, "We still have power in us even though we aren't even Rangers?"

"Yes, though accessing it is a totally different story as a few have been able to access their remnants of power," Luna answered, "It isn't something you should try. As it is whether you know it or not; you have above average physical conditions when compared to normal humans because of the trace energies."

Mars looked thought full at that, "It would explain why I'm stronger now than back in the Silver Millennium. But why is my Soldier form is stronger than before and why did I collapse?"

/Something I'd like to know./

 Mars blinked upon hearing Trini's voice in her head. //Trini?//

/I think it's best if I keep silent and listen instead of speaking through your mouth. We'll get our answers faster that way./

Luna looked thoughtful at the momentary lapse in Mars's concentration. __Guess they are talking a bit. It's definitely a good idea to air out all the misunderstandings.__

"Luna?" Mars spoke again, wanting to know an answer to her question.

"Oh yes sorry," Luna apologized, "As you have noticed when either of you look as you do now or as Trini, both of your minds can co-exist with in the same body. For your Sailor Form, it doesn't work that way. There can only be one mind. In order for you transform from now on, you both will have to be unified in your thoughts. Once you are, you can transform."

"And what about that strain I had?" Mars asked. "I collapsed after only a few minutes."

"Well," Luna fumbled around for the right words to use in how to break the news to her, "there's no easy way to say this."

"Then just say it straight." Mars replied irritated.

Luna sighed but gave her what she wanted, "You're going to have to train to be a Sailor Soldier all over again and Trini has to learn how to. It's the only way you are going to extend the length of time you can remain transformed and reach what could be considered your old level of skill."

"... oh come on," Mars groaned plopping back on the bed, "Back to basics is going to be the pits. It does explain why I can't even summon up flame even outside of Soldier form."

"Wait. What's the rush though?" Zack asked, "I mean the Dark Kingdom is gone, right."

"You said Queen Serenity got rid of the Dark Kingdom, albeit temporarily," Jason posed to Luna, "What about that Youma we faced?"

"I see where you are going, though I doubt if the Dark Kingdom was already back they would have known about the resurrection spell; much less know to go right for Mars." Luna assured him, "My best guess is that is a leftover Youma Pod."

"Youma Pod?" 

"During the invasion, Metallia had Beryl send several of them down to your planet. They contained rather weak Youma, but were considered more than enough to take down the majority of your people," Luna explained, "Thankfully many never awoke, though a few have."

"You'd think we would have heard of something like that," Zack muttered.

"Well you have," Luna said matter-of-factly, "Where do you think your race came up with concept of Vampires and Werewolves from?"

There was a bit of silence after that. Jason was the first to speak though, "Okay. I think that's definitely enough for now. My only question is do we tell Zordon or not."

"If you do, I would recommend in person," Luna suggested, "We cannot chance anyone on the side of evil learning of what has happened here."

"I have to agree with the cat, Jase. Who knows who could be watching us," Zack stated, "... and I can't believe I just said I agree with a cat."

"In any case you're probably right," Jason agreed, "We'll keep this to ourselves for now. When the conference is over in a few months, we'll all go home together and tell them. For now, I think we all need to get some sleep."

Everyone agreed with that. It had been a long and very surprising day. Everyone decided to go get some sleep.

Though Mars couldn't sleep, she found Luna curled up right beside her and she welcomed it. She was the only tie she had to the world she had lost, her only friend.

/Not only friend./ A voice in the back of her head spoke.

//Trini.//

/I'm sorry for what happened to you Princess./ Trini said sympathetically.

//... Don't call me Princess anymore,// Mars said sadly, //My world is dead. My people are dead. And the person that was Princess Mars died a thousand years ago.//

/Maybe she did in a way, but you're still here. You've been given a second chance. Maybe it's not the one you intended for, or me./ Trini replied, her voice being comforting, /... but then again I'm not so sure that I don't mind all this./

//What?//

/Even before giving up the power, I felt restless. Holding it was the only time that this feeling ever lessened. But now... now I don't feel it. What I feel now I can't even describe. Its something I want to explore, understand and learn./ Trini explained, /We have similar things in common, but there are also aspects of us that we don't share at all. It's like my necklace, Yin and Yang, a balance between life. Maybe we were meant to be this way, Mars./

//... Maybe. And don't call me Mars.//

/Alright. Then how about I give you new name to fit in with the fact that you've been reborn,/ Trini offered, /How about Raye Hino? It translates out to Spirit of Fire./

//Spirit of Fire... Raye Hino... I like that name. I think I will like being Raye Hino in this life.//

/Good... so Raye there's something I've been meaning to ask you from earlier./

//Yes Trini?//

/We can summon fire, outside of Soldier form?/

A smile formed on Raye's lips, //Given the training we're going to do, we will be able to.//

Trini sounded amused when giving her reply, /The next few months should be interesting./

//To say the least.// Raye agreed, yet her own thoughts lingered for a moment.

If she had come back, had any of the Shitenno returned?

* * *

In a distant corner in another galaxy, a person playing on a piano suddenly stopped as if a flicker of something familiar passed through the music.

__... that was peculiar. I wonder.__

Suddenly a figure busted into the room, a Mephistian who fell to his knees. A black-green grid machine followed, sword in hand but froze once there.

"I knew it! You wouldn't dare do anything here!" the Mephistian sneered, however it fell upon hearing a female voice.

"What make you think it was even your idea to come here, Darkonda," the voice coming from the person sitting down. She then began to play once more. However this time the music was having a different affect. Darkonda attempted to move yet couldn't. Soon he fell unconscious. As the rather haunting melody reached its conclusion, the alien vanished. After the last note had been played, a smile came across her face, "Surprised Ecliptor?"

If he had been capable of showing surprise, Ecliptor would have. He watched as the figure stepped into the light. A white uniform adorned with silver lining, and a white cape with silver blue gems at the shoulders. The woman's face was as flawless as the pure snow white hair that came down to her shoulder blades and from there the rest was tied into a ponytail went down to the middle of her back. A pair of green eyes looked at him, telling him that she had him at her mercy and he knew it. "Don't worry. He won't remember what you did in defiance of Dark Specter."

"And I suppose I am to owe you a favor for not telling him what Darkonda would have," Ecliptor returned.

"Yes, you are a capable warrior Ecliptor. One doesn't find something like that easily in this day and age." The woman returned, "But to be honest with you, I don't like needless murder."

"If Dark Specter ever learned..." he started, gaining only her laughter.

"It wouldn't make a difference to me. I owe him nothing, even if he did bring back my true self," she sneered, "I only 'serve' him because it is convenient... and that convenience may now be starting to pay off if what I heard before I was interrupted is an indication."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ecliptor asked.

"Something you don't need to know," she smirked, "Now, leave me. I'd like to play another lament for my Queens." He was about to do so but then she said one last thing. "And Ecliptor, I meant what I said. I won't tell Dark Specter you failed to kill your charge a year ago. You have my word as Shitenno."

Ecliptor nodded and left her to play her music. He hated that someone else knew of the secret he fought every day to keep from his master, that he had failed kill the girl that he originally wanted to raise to be his heir but then felt something unsettling that he wanted her dead.

But he couldn't do it to her. He couldn't. He had her sent away with an old friend, one that understood honor as he did and was in the one place that Dark Specter would ever think even if he knew she lived.

Darkonda had found out, somehow he did but now he wouldn't remember and Ecliptor would make sure Darkonda never remembered. 

There was only one good thing all of what had just happened. Shitenno had their own code of honor and he knew that Zoicite would keep her word.

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's notes: I should point out that I am drawing upon elements from all three versions of Sailor Moon: the anime, manga and Live Action versions. The Live Action version has only begun airing in Fall 2003 in Japan and has considerable differences from either of its predecessors. The bracelet transformation tool you saw Mars use, the title Shitenno for the four Generals and Zoicite's non-anime appearance are all from the Live Action version. I hope that you will all enjoy the surprises that I'll be springing along the way of this grand ride I have started, or restarted as the case maybe._


	2. When Lightning Strikes

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Power Rangers are the property of Disney. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. I would like to thank JustJill and Wingzero for their help in this story. If you have any questions, contact me at ericpaladin@hotmail.com_

**The Coming of the Dark Kingdom  
Part 1: When Lightning Strikes  
By: David Knight__**

"Your attention please; we have now arrived in LAX. We thank you for flying for our airline."

//Ough... I have mixed feelings about this mode of travel your race has come up with// Raye groaned to her other half, //On one hand I'm impressed you've actually managed to construct such a thing; on the other hand its still ridiculously slow in comparison to what I remember.//

/We don't have spaceports here. Our best space shuttles can only reach the moon./ Trini chuckled. It had been a rather interesting four months, getting to learn about Raye and vise versa. The two of them had formed a strong bond and their training had paid off very well. The maximum amount of time they found themselves able to sustain their form as Sailor Mars had gone from the initial five minutes to five hours. 

/Now we did agree that we are going to speak to Zordon,/ Trini said to her.

//Of course, but we should also find out what the situation is with the villains in your old hometown. I can't believe how redundant Rita and Zedd are. Why don't they just take their entire army down to strike if they wanted you gone? They may have power but they sure are poor planners.//

Trini blinked when hearing that, "... that's actually a very good question."

"What is?" Zack asked.

"Oh sorry Zack," Trini replied, "Just had a bit of a talk with Raye about Rita and Zedd."

"What about?"

"Fill you in later," Trini said getting up, "Right now, let's get off this plane and get Luna, before she goes totally nuts."

Jason waited for the flow of traffic to slow before he stood, ducking down so he didn't hit his head on the too-low ceiling above him.  He'd spent part of the flight in the center seat, and it was beginning to tell on him.  "Ugh," he groaned, as soon as Zack had moved so he could straighten up and grab his carry-on.  "I'm stiff.  Think Tommy's here yet?"  He handed Trini her bag as well, then turned to follow Zack off the plane.

"Dunno," Trini said as they made off into arrivals, "But I'm going to get Luna."

"Yeah, before she really has a fit," Zack muttered, remembering what happened when the moon cat had been put inside a cage to travel from Europe to North America. 

"Point taken," Jason agreed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Trini told them, leaving her bag with Zack.

"Man why am I always the one left holding the luggage?" Zack groaned.

* * *

Tommy Oliver waited just outside customs, shifting from one foot to the other.  Normally, he could wait patiently, but this was different.  His best friend was coming back from a long trip away.

The arrival had been announced nearly twenty minutes ago.  "Come on, come on," he muttered in frustration.  It was too bad Billy and Kim weren't here, too.  He dismissed the thought and the pain it brought with a shake of his head.

He caught sight of Jason and Zack about the time they caught sight of him.  As soon as they were through the barrier, Tommy grabbed Jason, then Zack, in a hug.  "Man, it's good to see you!" he exclaimed.  "It's so good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back, Bro," Jason said.  He was unable to stop smiling.  "It's really good to be back."

"Where's Trini?" Tommy asked after a moment.  

"Coming," Zack said, a smile playing around his lips.  

"Do we wait for her here?" Tommy asked.  

Jason shrugged.  "Here's as good as anywhere," he said.

"Let's get out of the way, then."  They moved a few steps to the side of the gateway, and when Tommy turned around again, there was Trini, walking toward them from further down the concourse, a small black cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead.  "Um... Jase?  Zack?  Is there something you have to tell me?  Because I've seen weird, you know, and that cat is definitely weird.  Explanations in the car?"

Jason chuckled.  "Wait til you meet her," he said as Trini arrived.

"Tommy," Trini said giving him a hug only to notice his colors, "... and in red?"

"Explanations in the car," Tommy emphasized with a grin. "I expect we all have something to catch up on."

"More than you know," Trini smirked as they all went into the car.

After loading their stuff into the car, Tommy got into the drivers seat and was about to start the car when Jason spoke to him, "Um bro, before you start the car up, I think you need to know one thing. No matter what, don't freak out."

"Believe me, after all I've experienced I don't think anything could freak me out," Tommy chuckled.

"Well then I'll be assuming that a talking cat won't freak you out as is it did with your friends."

Tommy turned around and lifted one eyebrow. "I have walking machines threatening me quite often, I consider a talking head a great friend - I won't even go into Alpha - and I'm supposed to be phased with a talking cat? The gold moon on your forehead gave you away as something other than normal. At least you didn't turn into a cat monster like PC did." He chuckled and turned back to the road. "I assume she has something to do with this sudden return home?"

"I think I rather like him," Luna said sounding amused.

"Well since that is settled, think I'm going to go get some sleep." Trini yawned, "I stayed up all the way through the flight. Raye, your turn."

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Surprise number two bro, don't freak." Jason said.

Suddenly before Tommy's eyes, he watched as Trini changed into totally different person, an Asian girl around the same age with purple black hair. "Thanks. Glad to be able to stretch." She looked at Tommy, "Oh hi. You must be Tommy. I'm Raye Hino. Nice to meet you. Your friends have told me a lot about you."

Tommy blinked and then blinked again.  "My friend is possessed?" he asked carefully, turned around, and turned the car off again, keeping his back to her. His eyes slid over to Jason, who sat in the passenger seat.  "Just tell me she isn't evil, and we can head for my house."  His voice sounded brittle, and listening carefully, Jason and Zack could hear just a bit of rage in his words.

"Whoa, bro, she's not evil.  We would not have done that without warning you," Jason said, turning to face his friend.  "She has a story behind all this, and I promise, Trini's okay with this whole - two personality thing."  He glanced at Zack, then back at Tommy.

"It's true," Zack confirmed.  "She's... well, sort of like a Power Ranger.  And not an evil one," he added. 

Tommy nodded shortly.  "Okay.  Home it is."  He started the car again, and they pulled from the parking garage into the bright California sunlight.

There were signs of storm clouds on the horizon.

* * *

In the Skybase of the Machine Empire, King Mondo was throwing a fit over his most pressing problem to date. Namely, the persistence of the Power Rangers Zeo.

"Blast it all! Why can't they just die like every other Ranger Team we've ever come across," Mondo fumed.

"Darling you need to watch your temper," his wife, Queen Machine, consoled him.

"I know I said it was going to be nice to have a worthy rival to destroy to gain this planet, but I wasn't expecting them to last this long," Mondo grumbled, "There has to be a way to beat them."

"Perhaps we should send down another monster to attack Angel Grove," Klank started to say only to get Mondo's fierce stare directed at him. 

"What good is that going to do? We have tried that for the better part of nearly two months with no success. We send a monster to the city, the Rangers fight it and then they blow it up. We make the monster grow, and then they use their blasted zords to destroy it."

"Come on dad! Let's send a monster! I want to see some destruction! It doesn't even have to involve the rangers!" his over eager son, Prince Sprocket, clamored.

"Sprocket now is not the time to bother your father," Machina said softly.

"No wait! That's it!" Mondo exclaimed, as if the gears in his CPU were turning like never before. "Sprocket my boy, you are brilliant."

"I am?" 

"Klank. Prepare your best monster at once." Mondo commanded.

"But I thought you just said...-" Klank muttered.

"DO IT!" Mondo decreed.

"Yes sire! Right away!" Klank scurried off to do his lord's bidding.

Mondo just had a gleam in his eyes. __If this works out as I plan, I will win no matter what!__

* * *

Once Tommy pulled in to the driveway of his house, everyone unloaded their bags from the car and left them inside the Oliver household. Raye couldn't help but notice that Tommy looked edgy around her.  "You two didn't even react half as bad as this when happened." she whispered to Jason, who was right beside her.

"We've had four months to get used to this," Jason commented, "Your case is weird even by our standards. Completely new reincarnation, remember?"

"How can I forget?" Raye rolled her eyes at him just as Tommy came up to them. 

"I just finished calling the others. They'll meet us at the Power Chamber..." Tommy started to say.

"Power Chamber?" Zack blinked, "What happened to the Command Center?"

"... Goldar and Rito blew it up." Tommy muttered under his breath.

"... um Trini. I think you might want to be awake for this." Raye muttered. 

/That did wake me up. I think I better be the one that goes in first; otherwise we might have a few more problems./ 

"Good idea," Raye said as she closed her eyes and Tommy saw her change back to Trini who opened her eyes and looked at him seriously, "I know this must be really confusing for you Tommy. But really, I am alright with what's happened to me."

"This really had better be a good explanation." Tommy replied.

"So should yours young man," Luna chimed in, "As to how you allowed two of the universe's most inept bunglers blow up a fortress of good that had been standing on your planet for over fifteen millennia."

"That's what I'd like to know," Jason added. He was one of the original power rangers; yet nothing like this happened. Scratch that. Tommy, as the evil green ranger, broke into the Command Center, and completely wrecked the system, but at least he didn't blow the entire thing up. 

"I'll tell you all when we get there," Tommy said, "Just hold on to me."

"Let me guess, you changed the teleport sequence so now our old communicators don't work," Zack replied. 

Tommy nodded sheepishly as the three of them did take a hold of Tommy, Luna sitting primly on Trini's shoulders. When they teleported there were two streaks of white, one pure red, one red tinged with yellow and one white gold streak.

* * *

Rocky paced back and forth anxiously awaiting the news. Tommy said it was important when he called it in. "What could be taking them so long?"

"Calm down, Rocky," a young Korean man said, watching his best friend pace around the Power Chamber. It was like Rocky to get strung up, especially when he was left in the dark and pulled out of a baseball game. Good thing it was towards the end and they were ahead by a lot. 

"Would you please stop pacing?" Tanya politely asked. "You're giving me a headache." 

"Sorry," Rocky grinned sheepishly. He stopped pacing only to tap his foot on the floor continuously.

"I just hope everything is alright," Kat sighed, "Ever since Billy left to help the Aquitians, the Machines haven't let up."

"The Machine Empire will take any advantage it can get Katherine," Zordon said sagely, "We must be ever vigilant and prepared for the unexpected."

Just then four normal sized teleport streams and one small one appeared. It took the form of Tommy along with three others... and a strange cat on the girl's shoulder.

"Well... this is new." Zack blinked, looking at the new base of the power rangers.

Jason looked around the new headquarters. The new one had more space and equipment than the Command Center. Then he noticed a lack of familiar faces. "What happened to Kimberly, Aisha, and Billy?" There were two new people. "And who are they?"

"Kimberly ended up getting a chance to compete in the Pan-Global games and chose Katherine to take her place," Tommy started out with the introductions, "A little while ago there an incident when Rita's father..."

"Wait? Rita has a 'father' now?" Zack asked.

"I'll get to that later," Tommy replied, "Anyway, Master Vile, Rita's dad turned back time, turning us back into kids. We ended up having to get the Zeo Crystal pieces from different time eras in order to use the complete crystal to reverse the damage. Aisha however stayed in her time frame and Tanya took her place, both in this time and as a Ranger."

"And Billy?" Trini asked.

"Billy is on the planet Aquitar helping the natives of that planet against an invasion by the Hydro Contaminators." Zordon answered for them.

"Zordon!" all three of the former rangers exclaimed.

Zordon looked down at them with a smile, "It is good to see you again too my young friends."

"Jason! Zack! Trini!" 

"Alpha!" Trini cried giving the robot a hug.

"It's so wonderful to see you all together again." Alpha cried.

"Yes well it is rather nice to see you too old friend."

Everyone in the room save for the ones that had just teleported in stared at the cat on Trini's shoulders, who had opened her mouth and spoke English.

"Did that cat just talk?" Tanya said once she recovered enough of her senses and speaking ability to answer. "Or am I just imagining it?"

"I think so unless we're all dreaming the same thing," Rocky said, shocked that a cat could talk. 

Adam had seen many strange things as a power ranger and he knew it was going to see more as he continued to be a ranger. "What do you expect as a Power Ranger? Our lives are anything but normal."

As for Katherine, considering her own history regarding cats, she wasn't surprised. 

However the big shocker for all of the current rangers was the looks of expression shown in both and Zordon. Alpha was the first to speak, "L... Luna... is that...is that really you?"

"Yes it is old friend," Luna said kindly, jumping off of Trini's shoulder and landing on the console, walking over towards where Zordon was, looking at the wizened sage, "I see you've upgraded since the last time I came to visit."

"Over a thousand and three years ago," Zordon said solemnly, with a look of joy in wizard's eyes, "I am surprised and gladdened to see you alive, Luna. I had thought that you had died along with Queen Serenity and the rest of the Moon Kingdom when Prince Trey broke the news to us all."

"Prince Trey?" Luna asked.

"He came to help you at the final battle; unfortunately, he was too late." 

Luna felt a tear coming down her face, "A loyal friend to us and to the Princess till the end. It means a great deal to hear that."

The five current rangers looked at each other with confusion. They had no clue as to what their mentor and the cat were talking about. Feeling out of the loop, they wanted information on this Moon Kingdom and Prince Trey. 

"Who is Prince Trey?" Rocky was the first to speak up. 

"Why haven't we heard of the Moon Kingdom?" Adam was next. He thought the moon was empty and devoid of life, unless you count the villains residing there. 

"How do you know each other?" Katherine asked before they could answer. 

Finally Tanya opened her mouth to ask, "What news are you referring to?"

"Everyone please be quiet!" Luna asked of them all.

"But Zordon," Tommy asked, looking to his mentor, "I don't understand any of this. There's so much..."

"All will be revealed now Tommy as this is a very long and complicated story," Zordon started to say.

"More than you know Zordon." Trini said stepping forward. 

"Trini?" Zordon asked but then looked at her and saw something different about her.

"Your turn now," Trini said softly. Before everyone's eyes, Trini's entire body changed into a totally different person: one that was recognized instantly by both Zordon and Alpha.

"AI-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaimed, "P-PRINCESS MARS?!!"

"Alpha. Zordon. It is good to see you again and please, call me Raye Hino. It's my new name for this life time."

"Princess Mars... Miss Hino... Raye," Zordon fumbled, for the first time in a very long while found himself almost practically speechless and fumbling for words. Here now before him was a young woman he had once called friend, who had died a millennium ago. Yet here she was, having transformed from his very first Yellow Ranger. "... how?"

"Queen Serenity," Raye said softly and with great respect, "With her last remnants of strength, sent the Princess and her court to be reborn in the future. However, her strength was not where it needed to be for the spell to work properly. Instead of being reborn with no memories of my past life, my soul was intertwined with Trini's from the moment she was conceived. I only awakened recently, when she nearly died in a burning building."

"Ai-yi-yi!" Alpha muttered out, unable to fathom all of this yet the proof was right in front of him. 

Zordon himself was in a state of shock, something the Rangers had rarely, if ever, seen in him. However his face turned serious looking at her. "If what you say is true, then Queen Serenity used the Ginzuishou to accomplish this. But also I must assume the worst as well then."

Luna sighed, "I'm afraid so. With Raye's awakening, it can only signal the coming return of the Dark Kingdom."

"No! Not the Dark Kingdom!" Alpha exclaimed, "I thought Queen Serenity..."

"Only temporarily Alpha," Raye sighed, "Only temporarily."

"... Okay! Could someone come back to planet earth and clue in the rest of us on all of this!" Rocky exclaimed.

"This is so confusing," Tanya stated as she rubbed her temples. "It's also giving me a migraine." 

"I know how you feel," Adam agreed with her. So many names and events, it was hard to remember what was what.

Zack just looked at Jason smugly, "You owe me."

Jason groaned as he pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to Zack, getting Tommy's attention. "What was that about?"

"Oh we had a little bet going on to see if you guys would freak out about the whole thing either as bad or worse than we did when we found out four months ago back in Switzerland," Zack said with a grin, "I bet on worse."

Jason shrugged, "... sorry but, this does look worse than our reaction."

"I think we should all take a moment to calm down," Luna stated.

"Indeed," Zordon agreed. "Alpha if you would."

"Right with you Zordon, if only because I need one myself," Alpha replied, and suddenly half a dozen chairs materialized. Alpha took a seat on one of them.

Raye looked over at the Rangers, "You guys better sit down. There's a lot you have to know."

"And she does mean a lot," Zack said.

* * *

Astrea Walker paused in the doors of the school, scowling out at the rain. __This was going to make it hard to sleep tonight.__ she thought, and stepped out.  Wet clothes were never fun, and she was soaked before she'd even reached the street. 

She didn't have much in the way of fashion sense, wearing simple clothes, today being drab green shirt and black pants. Maybe if only to just fade into the background, her blonde hair was cut short, barely reaching her chin. She wasn't much into having friends. Any real relationships she had, she had been burned in. __Story of my life. Lose my family, adopted ones turn out to be real pieces of garbage, and now I'm stuck here living only on what I'm given by my guardian.__

It wasn't the first time that she thought of how much her life pretty much sucked. When she got like this, she felt almost unstable and when feeling that way she needed to find something to vent on. The thunder and lightning going on around her only seemed to contribute to her current disposition.

"Stop! Please!" cried out a panicked female voice.

The sounds of fists hitting flesh got Astrea's attention, and a cold smile formed on her face. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"Look here you little scank! You are going to tell the coach what I tell you!" Astrea walked into the alleyway, seeing three members of the varsity football team confronting one of the cheerleaders. "I am not going to be kicked off the team when we are nearly at the state championships, just because I had innocent fun with a girl."

"Innocent? Is that what they call rape?" Astrea asked coyly.

"What?! I didn't do..." the guy said, turning around only to get hit by Astrea's backpack, which she had thrown in his face.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't," Astrea commented, "Either way, you just hit a girl in the face. I'd say you just screwed yourself."

The cheerleader took that opportunity to run. The three jocks glared at Astrea. 

"You are so going to pay for this," the lead jock growled.

Astrea let out a smirk, "As if simple jocks could even make me break out in a sweat."

That had been the last straw as the football players went after Astrea. The first one just charged her, swinging haymaker punches at her head. However Astrea simply evaded the first two punches and caught the third. She then landed an elbow to his chest, stunning him before driving a kick into his midsection, sending him sprawling.

"A kung-fu witch huh? Let me show you my kung fu," the jock that wasn't the leader said, trying to be funny.

Astrea punched him straight in the face, knocking him out. "Pathetic." she turned to face the lead jock, who was now looking rather intimidated. Astrea let out a grin, "What happened to your attitude before? 'You're so going to pay for this.' Those were your words, weren't they?"

"Look, you don't want to do this," he pleaded, "My father's really rich."

"I don't care who you are or who your daddy is," Astrea said coolly walking toward him, "All I want to do, is fight you until I feel better. And that is exactly what I plan to--"

*ZAPPPP!!!*

The last thing Astrea felt was her entire body in shock, as if electricity had just been sent through it. It was pain beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She collapsed to the ground, the darkness enveloping her.

* * *

The remaining football player couldn't believe his luck. Lightning had just struck that crazy girl and now she looked like she was dead. If anyone saw him here, he could be blamed for this. He heard his buddies starting to get up on their feet.

"Hey... what gives?" his buddies asked.

"Run... just run!" the leader said and his buddies followed, wanting to get out of there before anyone saw him. He didn't want to take the fall because of crazy girl. Not his fault, not his problem.

* * *

"... and that's everything." Raye concluded. Between her and Luna, she had given the Zeo Rangers a brief summary of the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom, the Dark Kingdom and the final battle on the moon. Zack and Jason then added their own input on what happened in Geneva four months ago.

"You're right, it is a lot to take in at one time," Adam agreed with Raye's statement before the entire explanation. "I would have never guessed a thriving civilization lived on the moon."

"Neither would I," Kat said. She shifted around to a comfortable position. After all, it was a rather long story. 

"I wonder what happened to the others," Rocky stated thoughtfully. Raye mentioned the other princesses and that she was a princess herself. 

"... so that's what those ruins were of on the moon." Tommy said softly.

"Bro?" Jason asked.

"When I was working for Rita as the Green Ranger," Tommy started, "I didn't spend all my time on earth. I was up on the moon. Some times I went off on my own when she didn't need me. I found ruins of pillars, things that shouldn't exist there. I naturally I assumed it was Rita's, now I know it wasn't."

"Nice to know not all traces of the Kingdom are gone," Luna mused.

"But what about the Dark Kingdom?" Tanya asked. "I mean, should we be worried about them?"

"When they do awaken, I would say so Tanya," Zordon stated, "The Dark Kingdom in its prime would make the Machine Empire look like almost nothing at all."

"You're exaggerating... right?" Rocky asked.

"I only wish I was Rocky." Zordon shook his head. "The Dark Kingdom was the most formidable force of evil for many millennia. Queen Metallia's power was only rivaled by that of Dark Specter's."

"Dark Specter?" Tommy asked. "Who's Dark Specter?"

"That's something I'm curious about," Raye commented, "I've never heard that name before."

A serious look came before Luna's face, "He is the one isn't he? The one that made the pact with Metallia."

"I am afraid so Luna," Zordon answered. "Dark Specter reformed the United Alliance of Evil. Since the end of the Silver Millennium, he and his forces have been at constant war with the forces of light in his quest to conquer the entire known universe."

"What is it with all of these sickos that want to take over the universe?" Raye said rolling her eyes. "Honestly."

"It's all part of the evil villain code," Rocky stated with dry humor. "To be an evil villain, you must have ambitions to take over the universe." 

"By whatever means necessary," Adam added in bitterly. Even if he wasn't there, he had heard about the time Rita used Tommy to do her dirty work. She had also used Kat in the same manner, but Katherine was able to break the spell and become good. When Kimberly was leaving, she stepped up and became the Pink Ranger. 

Suddenly alarms went off in the power chamber.

"And speaking of evil villain code," Tommy growled, "They know exactly when to drop in unannounced."

"Alpha, where is the disturbance located?" Zordon asked.

"I'll patch it onto the viewing globe right away," Alpha said. Once he did that, the Rangers could see that the attack was well under way. The streets were filled with panicking people as Cogs and a metallic shark monster were attacking the city and its citizens. The black storm clouds only heightened the gloom and doom of the situation.

"I don't understand," Kat shook her head, "If it's this bad already, how could we not have known about the attack on Angel Grove."

"That's because it is not in Angel Grove," Alpha answered, "It's in Stone Canyon."

With a glance to each other, Rocky and Adam knew they had to go there. Their old friends might be in the line of fire or were caught in the fight. 

"What are we waiting for?" Rocky inquired, extremely tensed. "Let's go."

"Not without me," Everyone turned to face Raye who had annoyed expression on her face, "What? You think I am just going to sit here and cool my heels?"

"Um, look Princess," Rocky said only for Raye to glare at him.

"One, I am no longer a Princess, and two, I am far from powerless," Raye stated.

"Are you certain of this Raye?" Zordon asked. "You may be exposing yourself with what you have in mind."

"I say better now, on my terms, than later," Raye replied, "Besides, there are innocent people that need help. I'm not going to abandon them."

"Very well. My only request is that you work with the Rangers," Zordon stated.

"Of course." Raye nodded. "Ready for action now Trini?"

/Yes./

"Good," Raye said, willing her small wrist bracelet to transform into the larger Mars Star Bracelet. "MARS POWER, MAKE-UP!" She yelled and was transformed into her Sailor Soldier appearance.

All five Zeo rangers couldn't believe how short her skirt was. It reminded them of a sailor's outfit, but with a skirt instead of pants, and no cap. Not to mention, sailors didn't wear high heels or look good in their outfits. Maybe a few did. 

"Are you sure you can actually fight in that getup?" Rocky was the first one to speak the question. 

"I've fought in this outfit since before you were even born and never have had any problems at all. And by the way, the name's Sailor Mars."

"It would take a miracle for me to be able to fight in high heels," Tanya commented. 

"You wouldn't happen to be from Mars?" Katherine inquired while inspecting the outfit for the last time. From most of the television and books, she heard Martians were green little things with strange antennae.

"Yes and no my people were never little green men," Sailor Mars answered, refraining from rolling her eyes, "I'd love to figure out where your race came with that idea."

"We'll discuss that some other time. Right now, we got work to do," Tommy said, taking charge, "Ready... IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" 

"ZEO RANGER I-PINK!!!" 

"ZEO RANGER II-YELLOW!!!" 

"ZEO RANGER III-BLUE!!!" 

"ZEO RANGER IV-GREEN!!!" 

"ZEO RANGER V-RED!!!"

"Teleporting now," Alpha said once he saw the Zeo Rangers and Sailor Mars standing together. In six teleport streams, they had left to confront the enemy.

"Good luck guys," Jason said wistfully.

"Makes ya feel almost nostalgic doesn't it?" Zack mused.

Luna had an amused look on her face but then suddenly felt a tinge. It went away for now but it unnerved her. __What was that... I think I better keep my senses aware. What ever that was, I have a feeling it will be important.__

* * *

Pain.

That was what she felt as air went through her lungs. She was gasping for it as she rolled over on the ground. __What... what happened...__ she asked herself rapidly as she tried to reorient herself. 

The sound of thunder made her sit ramrod straight. It was only then that she realized that she was in a puddle of water. As she got up, felt her chestnut brown hair was damp and loose. Looking herself over, she felt concern. 

"These... these aren't my Soldier Garments..." she whispered to herself, getting a look at her surroundings, she realized something else, "And this... isn't the moon..."

Seeing one of the sleeves was ripped, she tore a part of it off and used it to tie her hair into a ponytail to keep it from being a distraction. Staring out into this strange and unknown world, she wondered just where she was. Her memories were all jumbled up. Not just her own, but images that she knew she had never seen before, memories that couldn't be her own.

"Will something just make sense already! Where am I?" She screamed out.

"AHHHH!!!" 

The scream of another human being running from a walking machine with a golden head brought her out of her state of shock, as she recognized the machine. "A Cog?"

"Run for it!" the man yelled running past her. She saw the Cog running for her, shaking its arms at her as if to scare her.

"Give me a break!" she roared as she landed a knife chop to its head, shearing off its head in one clean blow. That act made her emerald green eyes go wide, "HOLY! I was only trying to knock it down, not take it's head off! That's way strong, stronger than I'm supposed to be!" 

However, seeing more Cogs coming down the street, she couldn't help but grin viciously. "You want to pick a fight with me? Fine, just know I'll be the one that ends it."

She went at them, believing they should consider it a royal honor to get themselves recycled by the Princess of Jupiter.

* * *

The streets of Stone Canyon were over run with Cogs. Never before had this city's citizens been subjected to being the battle site of the alien menaces that attacked their neighboring city of Angel Grove. They never assumed they would be attacked at all, as it was always Angel Grove that the alien forces seemed to attack.

Thus the citizens and the police were very ill prepared with the machine menace that came to attack them. Citizens fled in terror as the Cogs chased after them and police officers weapons had little affect on the foot soldiers of the Machine Empire.

Along with a large contingent of Cogs was a metallic blue machine that had been constructed with a shark-like appearance. "This is great! So many humans running in fear and terror! I love it! We should attack other cities more often!"

"Except in the end, the result will still be the same."

The sharkbot turned to face its worst enemies. "The Zeo Rangers! A little late aren't you?"

"You're going to pay for what you've done, bucket-head," Blue Zeo promised.

"The name's SharkBlazer blue boy, and you'll have to do more than talk tough to do that," the machine monster sneered, "Cogs! Attack!" 

A large contingent of Cogs came rushing for the rangers who for once didn't seem to be advancing for them right away, as if they were waiting for something. And they were. 

"FIRE SOUL!!!" 

A blast of fire came down and mowed down around a dozen Cogs or so, reducing them to various forms of molten scrap metal.

"Hope you don't mind I cut in like that," a female voice spoke out.

"Who dares to interfere in the affairs of King Mondo?!" SharkBlazer demanded.

It was then that a certain sailor suited heroine came into sight. "You've done enough damage, you pathetic machine. Guardian of flame and passion, I am Sailor Mars! And in the name of Mars, I'll punish you!"

"Like I'm supposed to be afraid of a scantly clad teenager!" SharkBlazer sneered.

Sailor Mars glared at the shark machine, angered by his insult. She gave a glance to Red Zeo who understood the meaning. Without saying a word, the Zeo Rangers went on to fight the remaining Cogs, allowing Sailor Mars to face SharkBlazer one-on-one.

"Let's see if I can't mess up that pretty face of yours!" SharkBlazer sneered, throwing a punch right for Sailor Mars's face, only to have it blocked. "WHAT?!"

Sailor Mars just smiled. "Nice. You're actually stronger than that low class Youma I killed a few months back. This might actually be fun."

"FUN?!" SharkBlazer screamed, angered and insulted by the insinuation that she was toying with him. He shot off from his back his fin blade, which glowed dark blue. Sailor Mars had begun to move though the blade clipped her in her left arm. "Ha! Hope you like having lots of blood coming... what?!"

To SharkBlazer's shock, instead of a gash, there was only a bruise forming.

Sailor Mars looked up at SharkBlazer with a serious face, "Just because this may look revealing doesn't mean I'm that vulnerable. However, I want to thank you for reminding me of something important before you get blown away. Always take a battle seriously." She took to the air and came down hard, her high heels piercing through SharkBlazer's armor. Then she went on the offensive, landing strikes to further disorient and damage the machine.

Looking over to her comrades, she saw they had taken care of the Cogs and were already forming their gestalt weapon. "All yours, guys." Flashing a grin she leapt out of the way just as the Zeo Rangers fired off the Zeo Power Blaster, which caused the monster to blow up.

"Well there's another monster that goes back to the scrap heap," Yellow Zeo stated.

"Assuming Mondo doesn't decide to send Orbus down to make the monster grow," Green Zeo replied.

"In which case I am out of the fight," Sailor Mars announced.

"You are?" Blue Zeo asked her.

"You think I can grow fifty stories?" 

* * *

Meanwhile, Jupiter had already dealt with the machines that had come her own way when she felt something very familiar, or rather someone. __Mars... I feel Mars! But how? I saw her die... die right before me.__ She suddenly clutched her head as she felt a sharp pain come over her, "Oh by Jupiter, what is happening to me! Why do I keep seeing things I don't even remember?"

/Because they are my thoughts! Get out of my body!/

Jupiter froze at once when she heard a voice in her own head. "Who is there! Show yourself!"

/I don't know what you are, but give me back my body!/

"Your body?" Jupiter snapped incredulously, "This is my body! Are you a Princess of Jupiter?"

/Shut up! My life has sucked enough in these last few years! I don't need this! I don't! I want control back! I want my place in life back!/

"Are you just going to whine in my head?" Jupiter growled, "Cause it's really aggravating me."

/It's my head!/

After that much of an argument, both Jupiter and the voice decided to let each other have it, by flooding the other with all of their memories.

Neither was prepared for the backlash that followed.

Nor could they have known that others would feel the psychic backlash that they had created.

* * *

In a room on the planet Onyx, Zoicite was in the middle of another song when a familiar feeling washed over her. It was a feeling that she had felt once before in the last few months.

__Again! There it is again!__ she realized, recognizing the feeling for what it was. __They have come back... some of them at least.__ She contemplated the best course of action to take and realized going there physically would take too long for her tastes.

Playing once again on her piano, she began to prepare to send herself to earth via astral projection to inspect the matter personally.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Luna felt the hairs on her back stand on end.

"Luna, what is it?" Zordon asked.

"Jupiter, by the Queen it was Jupiter I felt!" Luna exclaimed.

"What?" Jason asked, "You mean another Soldier's awakened?"

"Zordon you have to send me to that city where the Rangers and Mars are fighting right away," Luna exclaimed, "I must find Jupiter before something terrible happens, to her or the young girl she's been born into."

"I will teleport you outside of the battle zone as a precaution, even though the battle has ended," Zordon replied, "Good luck to you Luna."

Luna was teleported outside of the power chamber.

* * *

Also on Earth, in a secluded area, another person felt the jolt that Zoicite and Luna had. He thought it impossible to feel that aura after all this time. Using his senses, he found not just that aura but another one. Both of which were familiar to him. 

__Well now... this definitely bears investigating,__ the man mused, looking over at the dismembered cogs outside his home. __And without interruptions._ _He then vanished in a cone of red black energy.

* * *

In space, the members of the Machine Empire's Royal Court were not happy with this recent turn of events.

"No! Slag! They still defeated me!" Mondo roared.

"With the aid of a scantly clad harlot no less," Machina fumed.

"I must have my revenge!" Mondo roared.

"Sire! I have news! The former blue ranger is beginning to return to earth!" Klank said.

"Excellent! We'll either kill him or use him as bait to get..."

"Unfortunately, you'll do neither." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

The entire royal family only had a few moments to wonder before they all went offline, as did their entire sky base.

"As I said, no interference." The man said with a smile. "And that will keep you off line for several hours. Enough to do what I need to do." He held up a black crystal, looking down at the earth. "From the depths of your defeat, I give you the chance to become much more. Become my instrument and let us find out if they have truly returned."

The crystal glowed and a beam went all the way down to earth.

"Now to watch the show unfold," he chuckled before leaving the Skybase in the same way that he arrived.

* * *

At the battle site, the Zeo Rangers thought that Mondo wasn't going to have them fight a giant sized version of the monster and were about to get rid of what was left when suddenly a dark beam of light hit the remains. Before anyone could even speak, the remains of the machine started swirling around, as did other pieces of debris and metal. 

"Well this is new," Red Zeo muttered as he and others watched in curiosity. All of the metal ended up forming itself into a blue metal humanoid female, reminiscent in form to that of a mermaid. 

"What kind of joke is Mondo pulling on us now?" Blue Zeo asked.

The creature simply opened its mouth, spraying a mist at Blue Zeo, which made Sailor Mars's eyes go wide. "MOVE!" she cried, tackling him down to avoid the blast. 

When the mist hit a traffic light, it turned entirely into ice.

"What the?!" Pink Zeo gasped.

"That is not one of your enemies creations... not any more," Sailor Mars said with a solemn look, "That is a Youma."

"Great," Green Zeo muttered.

"Any thoughts on how to attack this thing?" Yellow Zeo asked.

Before anyone could answer, the Youma attacked, flicking its tail fin and shooting metal shards, which might as well have been spears. They all dodged out of the way to avoid getting hit. 

Pink and Yellow Zeo opened fire with their Zeo Blasters and scored direct hits; however, they realized they weren't doing much except irritating the Youma. Even when the other Zeo Rangers added their own fire power in, did the Youma attempt blocking.

"I can't believe this!!" Blue Zeo cried. "How can it be this strong?!"

"Maybe because it really is a monster," Red Zeo replied, "You ever remember fighting a monster that didn't like to talk while we fought it?"

"No."

"Well, I don't think this one is going to be speaking at all," Red Zeo shook his head and took a look over at Sailor Mars, who was setting up an attack. Unfortunately so was the Youma, namely its freeze breath.

"Not this time," Sailor Mars snarled, "FIRE SOUL!!!" Her attack connected against the Youma's, overpowering it and causing it to fall back. However it had only gained minor injury. __This is definitely an above average strength Youma. But how is this possible unless..._ _she had a pretty good idea of what this could mean but decided to table it for now.

First priority now was making sure to survive this encounter, in order to worry about the ramifications of this Youma's appearance.

* * *

In the alleyway, Jupiter lay back against the wall, her eyes wide in horror as she relieved the girl's, Astrea's, memories. "How could anyone... do that to a child..."

/I never thought... the life you went through... the battles you fought.../ Astrea returned. /... we're so alike it scares me. Different lives, yet we live behind the masks of being strong, never to be taken down by anyone./

"My entire world... gone... all of it..." Jupiter breathed, "There isn't even any memories of it left... so why... why was I brought back?"

/I couldn't tell you that... and maybe this is sounding selfish, but oddly enough I kind of like the idea of having someone like you to talk to./

Jupiter couldn't help but crack a small smile, "Same here... don't worry. I won't pry into your thoughts. If you want to say something to me, you'll do it when you are ready."

/... thanks. Wonder where we go from here?/

"PRINCESS JUPITER!!!"

Jupiter froze in shock. "... Luna?"

"Princess! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you once again," Luna beamed with joy, joy that was unfortunately cut short as she felt something terribly wrong. Jupiter felt it as well.

"Mars! She's fighting a Youma... I can feel it..." Jupiter said, looking back over at the moon cat, "Luna what is going on?"

"I am afraid explanations will have to wait until after the Youma is taken care of," Luna replied.

Jupiter nodded, "Of course. Time to break out my transformation stick and—"

"I'm afraid you don't have it any more."

"I WHAT?!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"To give the short version, when you were reborn, you lost it and it found its way to me. However due to your unique condition, you can't transform as you once did."

"Unique condition?" Jupiter asked.

/I think she means me./ Astrea said, /Something I would love to get explained right now./

"Except we don't have time right now! Mars could be in real danger!" Jupiter snapped, her own anger and sorrow coming to the surface, "I failed to help her once... I will NOT fail twice! Not a chance in hell!"

/... so this is what its like./ Astrea mused, /The feeling of friendship. I never thought... I never thought it could feel so strong./

"You and I have a lot to learn about each other," Jupiter replied, "But Astrea, I need you to be with me on this."

/I'm not one that rushes in to helping others. Then again, maybe it is time for a career change./

"Thanks," Jupiter said relieved, "Alright Luna give it to me!"

"One Star Bracelet coming up!" Luna said as she did a spinning jump. When she had completed her jump, a light came forth and struck Jupiter's wrist. After a few seconds, a Star Bracelet appeared on her wrist. It was similar to Mars's, except this one had an emerald instead of a ruby. "Jupiter and... Astrea is it? You must be unified in your thoughts when you transform. It is the only way that you will be able to transform."

"Got it," Jupiter acknowledged, "You ready Astrea?"

/I've come this far. I might as well see where this goes next./

"Then it's time to get back into the fight," the Princess said with a smirk, "JUPITER POWER, MAKE-UP!"

* * *

Sailor Mars had to admit this Youma was more than she bargained for. It also seemed to be specifically made to deal out long range attacks. So far it had not moved at all from its spot at all yet it had kept her and the Zeo Rangers from getting in close. 

They were trying to figure out how to attack just as it was preparing to send out another attack at them. They needed to come up with something fast.

Fortunately they didn't have to. 

"SUPREME THUNDER!!!"

Sailor Mars's eyes went wide as saucers when she saw massive charge of lightning nail the youma, sending it flying. Looking up she saw someone she never expected to see, at least not now but was grateful regardless. "I don't believe it..."

The rangers looked up to see a young lady on top of a building, wearing an outfit that greatly resembled Mars' own. However, she wore a green short skirt instead of a red one. Her bows on her chest and lower back were both pink. On her ears, she had two pink rose earrings. Two short green boots with laces adorned her feet, allowing her to fight easier. However, like Mars, she wore elbow length white gloves and a golden tiara on her brow. Her brown hair was tied back into a short ponytail. Finally she spoke, "Guardian of thunder and courage, Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you!"

"JUPITER!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as other Sailor Soldier leapt gracefully down to join her.

"Good to see you're back among the living too, Mars," Sailor Jupiter smirked, "We'll catch up after we take out the trash."

Sailor Mars returned the smirk, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Mars look!" Red Zeo called out, seeing the Youma's bottom half trying to reassemble itself.

"What's it doing?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Trying to get its balance again," Sailor Mars muttered.

"Of course!" Green Zeo exclaimed, "We should have seen it when it wasn't moving at all. It has to be stationary to use its long range attacks."

"Then let's pick it apart before gets a chance to do," Red Zeo commanded. "Kat!"

"On it! ZEO I POWER DISK!" Pink Zeo cried, her Power Disk appearing in her hands. After charging it up, she let it fly like a Frisbee, slicing right into the Youma's bottom half, ruining what ever progress it had made in gaining its balance.

"Let's take care of this together," Sailor Jupiter said to Sailor Mars, who nodded. Both of them started to channel their powers to unleash their attacks, "SUPREME THUNDER!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

The two attacks went right for the Youma, striking it hard and totally engulfed it.

"And another one bites the dust," Sailor Mars said with a smirk.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" cried out an inhuman scream. To the Sailors surprise, they saw the Youma emerge from the flames, though it definitely had seen better days.

"This is definitely not your run of the mill Youma," Sailor Jupiter growled. She prepared to fire up another Supreme Thunder only to see a multicolored beam blow a hole through the Youma's chest. It fell to the ground and soon dissolved into nothing. "... huh?"

"Turn around," Sailor Mars motioned and Jupiter saw the Zeo Rangers disassembling their gestalt weapon.

"Couldn't let you get all the kicks in," Blue Zeo said.

"Sense of humor. Nice," Sailor Jupiter said amused, but then looked over to Mars, "So like to tell me just what is going on?"

Before Mars could answer, there was a sudden sound of applause that filled the air.

"Now **that** was amusing, to say the least. That Rangers of your 'power' can even finish off a weakened Youma," a masculine voice spoke smugly to them from the shadows. "But I must say, I am surprised to find two dead princesses running around alive and well."

"Who's there!" Red Zeo demanded, "Show yourself!"

The voice simply laughed, "With pleasure." The laugh struck a cord within Sailor Jupiter.

"No... it can't be..." Sailor Jupiter breathed.

"Jupiter what is it..." Sailor Mars trailed off as she saw a tall man walking out of the shadows and into the light. He was about six foot tall, wearing a crimson red uniform with gold embroidery and a blood red cape that billowed in the wind. He had long curly brown hair and had a very handsome face, yet his red eyes had a cruel and dark glint to them.

"What's going on," Red Zeo asked, as he and the other rangers wondered who this person was to unnerve the Sailors like this.

"For those of you that don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself," the man said with a malicious smile, "I am Lord Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom, one of the four Shitenno."

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's Notes: Well guess you weren't expecting this bit of a surprise now were you. If you thought the first two fights were good, starting next chapter we open up with Nephrite making his modern day debut, going up against two Sailors and the entire Zeo team. One thing is definite; it's not going to be how anyone expects._


	3. Enter the Shitenno

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Power Rangers are the property of Disney. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. I would like to thank JustJill and Wingzero for their help in this story. If you have any questions, contact me at ericpaladin@hotmail.com_

**The Coming of the Dark Kingdom  
Part 2 – Enter the Shitenno  
By: David Knight**

Luna had seen much throughout her long life. As much as she had loved the Silver Millennium, her duties as advisor to Queen Serenity and the people she had known during that time, it had nearly broke her to watch it all crumble before her eyes.

Her majesty had asked of her and fellow advisor Artemis to watch for the return the Princess and her court. A thousand years went by; yet, when she did wake up it was if it had only been seconds since she had been put into suspended animation. Artemis was not with her when she awoken and the Earth had changed very much from what she knew.

She spent a full year wandering, learning about this new Earth and its history; never once feeling anything that was regarding her mission. She had nearly abandoned all hope.

And then four months ago Mars, or Raye as she now wished to be called, awakened and hope came back to her. Hope that the Moon Princess would be found along with her court. 

Yet with hope came fear. As others awakened, there was the increased possibility of the Dark Kingdom's return. The Youma that Raye had fought in Switzerland was just a castoff from a millennia ago, not one that had been sent in this day.

She remembered how her heart filled with joy when she felt Jupiter awakening, giving her Star Bracelet and following her to the battlefield where Mars and the Zeo Rangers were. She watched their battle from a nearby building, keeping out of sight.

However seeing the Youma they fought, she knew 'it' was not the same as Raye had killed. This one was different. She prayed for her worst fears not to be realized.

She knew she had prayed in vain when she saw 'him' come from out of the shadows.

Nephrite. 

A Shitenno.

* * *

The Zeo Rangers stared at this man that suddenly appeared one that had both of the Sailor Soldiers unnerved. It was when he introduced himself that they did tense up. Raye had mentioned the Shitenno but hadn't gone into any detail. 

Even so, enough had been said to know that a Shitenno was not an opponent to be taken lightly.

"What's wrong, Princesses?" Nephrite said coolly, "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"You're the last person I ever wanted to see alive, Nephrite," Sailor Mars growled, "How did you manage to survive?"

Nephrite just had a smug look on his face, "Now that is a good story. One I don't feel like sharing."  He turned to face the Zeo Rangers, "I have no quarrel with you Rangers. You're free to leave now, as my problem is with the Soldiers. This will be your only warning."

A few moments went by before Red Zeo unholstered his blaster and fired a shot a few inches from Nephrite's feet.

"In case you don't understand," Red Zeo said in a cold tone, "That meant 'no.'"

Nephrite had an amused look on his face, looking at the Rangers, who were definitely looking ready to fight. "You really think you can harm me?"

"... animal..."

"Jupiter?" Mars blinked, caught off guard by her friend's voice, which was full of anger and rage. That rage was reflected in her face and in her fists, which were clenched.

"I remember... I remember how you killed me..." Sailor Jupiter hissed. "Though the heart with your sword."

Nephrite paid it no mind, looking at her, "So I did. What do you intend to do about it?"

Jupiter's eyes narrowed and a cruel smirk formed on her face, "I think that's pretty obvious..." Before anyone could say anything she launched herself at Nephrite. "Return the favor!"

"JUPITER NO!" Mars cried out.

"FLOWER HURRICANE!" Sailor Jupiter cried out, using a different attack than before. This time a whirlwind of rose petals came from her hands attacking Nephrite.

"You really think..." Nephrite trailed off as the first few connected and immediately went to blocking. __What the hell?! This attack wasn't this strong a thousand years ago! Back then I didn't even need to defend to avoid taking damage.__ His eyes widened though when he saw Jupiter coming at him, driving a kick into his stomach, sending him backwards yet he remained on his feat.

"You're going to pay!" Jupiter roared, going at Nephrite with a punch, one that he caught and held.

"You've gotten stronger," Nephrite stated, "I don't know how, but that just means I can drop the pretext of just toying with you." He smiled at her as he drove a fist into her stomach and threw her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to be able to fight seriously with you."

"That's it!" Red Zeo declared. "I think we can say we aren't walking away."

"No," Mars agreed, "Everyone fight full out. Hold nothing back."

Nephrite smiled, holding his hand up, "All or nothing then? Well perhaps I should do the same, if only to show you Rangers just who you are dealing with." A silver white sphere appeared in his hand, one that he launched at them.

"SCATTER!" Red Zeo ordered.  They all almost got out of the way. Almost.

The shot had homed in on Yellow Zeo, striking her in the chest and sent her right through a building. She didn't get up.

"TANYA!" Green Zeo cried out. All of the Zeos turned to Nephrite, drawing out their weapons and under the helmets they wanted to take him down.

"You want to fight me children?" Nephrite sneered, "Go right ahead. Just know you'll have only yourselves to blame for your deaths."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Jason, Zack, Alpha and Zordon could only watch in horror at what they saw.

"We have to get them out of there!" Zack exclaimed.

"I am trying to Zack!" Alpha exclaimed, "But something is preventing me from doing so."

"I'm afraid Nephrite is responsible for that," Zordon replied. "In addition to being a member of the Shitenno, Nephrite was a master of Astral Magic. I am certain he's placed a ward of some sort to prevent us from teleporting out the Rangers and Sailors."

"Zordon," Jason said, looking at his mentor. "Just what are their chances of winning." He saw his mentor not even look at him. "... Zordon?"

"... I am not concerning myself with them able to win this fight Jason," Zordon said solemnly, "I am concerning myself in making sure that they can survive this encounter."

Neither Jason nor Zack knew what to say after that. 

* * *

Blue Zeo had gone right at Nephrite, striking out with his personal weapons, however Nephrite seemed to be able to avoid his attacks. He was waiting for the right moment to strike, seeing as how anger could cloud one's judgment. 

He found his moment as he went into a blind rush, running right into a prepared magical blast that send him to the ground unconscious.

"Effortless," Nephrite muttered. Suddenly a sharp pain graced his back, as if something had cut through. Turning around he saw Pink Zeo catching her power disk. "... interesting. I didn't even hear you get behind me."

"I'm full of surprises." Pink Zeo returned, and was already on the move, knowing Nephrite was already intending to attack.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Nephrite barely had time to move out of the way, but couldn't avoid the attack entirely as his right arm got caught in the backwash of electricity. He saw Jupiter standing looking drained but still standing. "I was right. You did get better."

"Yeah and you need to pay more attention," Sailor Jupiter snapped.

Nephrite wondered what she meant by that but didn't have to wonder for long as Red and Green Zeo launched from behind, disorienting him so that they could double team him. They showed their finesse and teamwork by landing several blows on the Shitenno and making him stagger back. He moved out of the way, seeing the two Rangers move away from him and seeing Sailor Mars some distance away.

"Burn in hell! FIRE SOUL!" Mars screamed out as her attack engulfed Nephrite. 

"Think we got him?" Pink Zeo asked.

Suddenly several silver spheres of power erupted from the inferno of fire, followed by a large explosion that hit everyone. When the dust cleared, Nephrite emerged, somewhat smoking but otherwise unharmed, at least by appearance.

"That was some impressive teamwork you put on," Nephrite said, "However this battle was over before it even started."

"Yeah, and I know about a hundred monsters and goons that have said the same thing in the last four years!"

Nephrite saw Red Zeo as the first to his feet, his Zeo Power Sword out. "I admire your tenacity." He was about to charge up another sphere of power when Red Zeo spoke to him, "Think you're man enough to fight with a weapon instead of just your magic."

Nephrite blinked, surprised by the comment, "... I don't think I heard right. Are you honestly challenging me to a duel?"

"Are you really dumb?" Red Zeo growled.

Nephrite had an amused look on his face as he held out his right hand and a silver black sword began to materialize in mid air. His hand gripped its red hilt. "Let's see just how good you are."

Red Zeo and Nephrite went at it, their swords clashing against each other for some time. As their duel went on, Nephrite had to admit in a purely sword to sword confrontation, this Red Ranger was no slouch. __Very, very intriguing.__

"FLOWER..." 

Nephrite heard the call and already was moving to avoid this attack. First by kicking Red Zeo back, charging up his sword and swung it in a downwards arc. It let loose a wave of energy which hit Sailor Jupiter, sending her crashing into a building. When she fell to the ground, she transformed out of Soldier form. "Should have stayed out of..."

"FIRE SOUL!"

"And you too," Nephrite growled, "What do you think you're..." he trailed off as he saw that he wasn't Mars's target, but rather Red Zeo was. 

More specifically his sword.

"See you in hell Nephrite," Red Zeo grinned, "ZEO V POWER SWORD, NOW!" Normally, when Red Zeo used this attack, a wave of flaming red energy followed from his blade when he slashed out against his enemy.

With the charging given to him by Mars, that power was increased five fold. When his sword connected with Nephrite's chest, an inferno of flame came from it and giving Red Zeo something to really smile about.

Nephrite screamed in pain, as he was thrown backwards fifteen feet until he fell to the ground. By now though, Red Zeo and Sailor Mars could barely stand, their bodies exhausted. They looked at Nephrite on the ground, not even moving an inch. 

"Is he..." Red Zeo asked.

"I wish... but some how I doubt we are that lucky," Sailor Mars muttered, clutching her side as she felt like some of her ribs were broken. Looking over to the side, she caught onto the injured. Blue and Yellow Zeos were out cold but still morphed. Pink Zeo had tears in her uniform yet was trying to stand, using rubble to help get herself up. Green Zeo had gotten up but had gone to tend over to Jupiter, who Mars suspected had taken the worst damage, seeing as she was out of Soldier form, yet hadn't collapsed into her reincarnated body. __Assuming she was reborn as I was.__

"Mars..." Red Zeo's shocked voice brought her back to the front where she saw what she knew was true yet had hoped wasn't.

Nephrite was still alive. The Shitenno was now on one knee, yet what he did next surprised Mars. 

"Heh," Nephrite laughed slightly as he got up to his feet. Then they could see a slash across his chest, Red Zeo's sword strike, which had actually managed to cut into his skin. Yet even now the wound was starting to heal. He raised his hand to his lips, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Pain... a sensation I haven't felt in such a long time," an amused smile formed on his lips, as he looked over his enemies, clenching his fist, "I had forgotten what it had felt like to fight worthy opponents. You aren't as weak as I originally thought." Mars and Red Zeo tensed up, yet Nephrite waved his hand, "Don't worry. Today won't be your time to die. You rangers have made your choice; I hope you can live with it. Even so, it would be such a pity to wipe out worthy opponents such as yourselves this early in the game."

"Game? What game!" Red Zeo demanded to know.

"What are you getting at Nephrite!" Sailor Mars demanded.

Nephrite just smiled, "You cannot stop us Princess. Neither you nor whatever allies you may obtain. The Dark Kingdom will return and we will have our revenge. We will be watching you from the shadows," he turned around, his cape swirling in the wind, "Until then." he then vanished into the shadows, his laughter echoing through out the barren streets. 

Red Zeo watched him fade, and slowly shook his head.  "Okay, everyone who can move take someone who can't, and let's get back."

Pink situated herself between Yellow and Blue Zeos and teleported them back even as Green did the same to Jupiter.  Neither of them said a word.  Red Zeo turned to Mars.  "Care for a ride?" he asked, extending a hand to her.

"By all means," Mars replied.

* * *

Jason and Zack were already busy with the unconscious ones when Tommy arrived and demorphed.  Mars did the same.  __Was it called demorphing for her?__ he wondered idly, then shook his head at the inanity and went to help Adam with the girl Raye had called Jupiter.  Tanya and Rocky were beginning to stir, but Kat had sunk down on a chair Alpha had brought from somewhere and was staring at the rips in her shirt.

Raye sat by her and gave her a weary smile.  "You fought him already once?" Kat asked after a moment.  Luna appeared from nowhere, jumping lightly into Kat's lap.  Unconsciously, Kat began to pet her, almost hesitantly.  When the cat didn't protest, she continued, and the tension slowly drained from her body.

"More than once," Raye said somberly, looking over Jupiter's unconscious form, "And not just Nephrite. We've faced all four of the Shitenno. They are the worst the Dark Kingdom has to offer."

"I guess this means we can stop wondering if the Dark Kingdom has been unsealed now." Jason replied.

"Four?! You mean there are more of them!" Kat said aghast.

"Yes," Luna replied, "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite, the Four Shitenno. They are absolute worse that the Dark Kingdom has to throw at us."

"And Nephrite is only the third strongest of them," Raye added.

Kat stared at her in utter dismay.  "He's practically the weakest of them, and... he took out Rocky and Tanya like they weren't even there!"

"Jadeite's weaker than Nephrite, but your point isn't missed, Katherine," Luna shook her head, "Fortunately, I think we can assume that the Dark Kingdom hasn't been unsealed yet."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Nephrite used the remains of your enemy's monster to make that Youma," Luna explained, "To me, it means he's either working alone or is in a very bad shortage of youma."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Zack asked.  "I mean, if he's working alone, does that mean the others aren't wake yet? "

"I am afraid there is the possibility of one other being awakened." Everyone turned to face Zordon who looked solemn. "I have friends still on the Galactic Council, and some still remember the times of the Silver Millennium. One of them had told me a few years ago that Dark Specter had obtained the services of the servant of the Dark Kingdom. He could not tell me any more than that, as nothing further came."

"But you think it could be another of the Shitenno," Raye asked, "Don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Great," Tanya muttered, rubbing her head.  "There is at least one other of those... things out there.  We have got to come up with something better than what we threw at him, or we will be toast."

"And we're not?" Rocky groaned, sitting up.

"I'm afraid it isn't just power that must be overcome Tanya," Zordon explained, "Though Nephrite does have great power, he also has another advantage over you."

"What?" Adam asked.

The answer came from Tommy, "Battle Experience."

"But... but we are experienced Tommy," Rocky said, "I mean we have trained in martial arts. We've been rangers for years...well you me and Adam anyway..."

"And Nephrite has had millennia of battle experience," Raye cut in.

"Battle experience is not what we've been doing," Adam said quietly.  "We've been cleaning up, sort of.  We're on the fringes."

"Yes, but you're going to need to step it up a level," Raye replied, "You're going to have to if you want to stop them."

"Define step it up," Tommy said slowly.

Before she could reply, the Soldier of Mars got a talk from her other half, /Raye, don't start on this./ 

//Why not?//

/Because they do the best they can with what they have got./ Trini told her, /Besides, you think weeks or months of what you have in mind would make any difference?/

Raye hung her head for a bit, looking over at Tommy, "... sorry. I didn't mean to sound arrogant. I'm just..."

"High strung?" Adam supplied. "I think we all are."

"That, and finding Jupiter," Raye sighed, looking over her still unconscious friend. "I'm too drained to think straight. Trini, care to take over?" Her body switching back into Trini's answered that question. "Yeah. Get some rest."

"Does any one else think that's just really weird?" Rocky asked softly, and shrugged when Trini looked at him.  "It is.  Of all the weird things I've seen, that's one of the weirdest."

"Trust me, I thought the exact same thing for four months," Zack assured him, "But then I got used to it and accepted it."

"Oh, I accept it," Rocky said, and shook his head a little.

"So how are we going to deal with Nephrite?" Katherine asked, not eager in the slightest to go up against the Shitenno any time soon.

"He's obviously got the experience advantage over us," Jason replied, "He's also the first really serious villain to get down and dirty with us."

"What you mean by that?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya right?" Jason asked and she nodded, "I know you haven't been a ranger long but I am sure Tommy could tell you how like Rita or Zedd never came down to attack us directly, always sending their flunkies to attack us instead of doing the job them selves."

"And Nephrite at the very least has to be on par with their combined power," Trini added, "Which means fighting him head on is absolutely out of the question. We shouldn't even try to out power him, we need to out think him if we're going to beat him."

"Easier said than done," Rocky muttered, "There has to be someone we can get to help us."

"Actually, there is." Luna said, looking up over to Zordon, "I do believe he would help us."

Zordon nodded, "As do I. Alpha, prepare the subspace communication array to make a communication to Triforia, but do it in secret, so that it is not picked up by anyone.

"I will Zordon just as soon as..." Alpha started to say but then the alarms went off.

"Oh, what now?" Kat asked in some frustration.

"As if things weren't bad enough," Tommy muttered, wondering what was about to happen next.

"A ship is now entering the earth's atmosphere and is now about land right next to us," Alpha said, his voice surprised, "But how can that..."

A teleportation beam interrupted his words; when it cleared, Zack was the first to move.  "Billy, man!  Good to see you!"

Billy Cranston looked across the power chamber and saw his friends, the ones he knew would be here and three that he didn't expect. "Zack? Trini? Jason?" He then caught sight of a strange cat on the consoles and an unfamiliar girl on a medical bed. "... I take I missed something didn't I?"

Everyone else in the room couldn't help it, despite the situation they found themselves in. Slowly but surely, they all laughed.

"... what?" Billy asked, not getting their joke, though when looking at the cat, he saw it was laughing as well and started to have a sinking feeling.

"Billy," Tommy said between laughs, "You have no idea how much of an understatement that is!"

"Well can someone explain to me just what is going on?" Billy asked.

"Don't worry Billy," Tommy said, "There's no way we could leave you out of the loop on this."

* * *

When Nephrite returned to his home in the woods, the first thing he did was dispose of the remains of the Cogs that had been stupid enough to actually find their way here. Surprisingly, it was amusing to dispose of them with a snap of his fingers.

__So many resources wasted to make an endless supply of worthless drones.__ Nephrite shook his head in disgust, __As if they'd make the Soldiers have a real work out.__ A sly smirk came up onto his lips. His enemies were back, two of them anyway. It was nice to know he wouldn't be unopposed in his plans. 

"To think I invite challenge these days," Nephrite chuckled as he walked into his mansion. Speaking of challenge, he was rather impressed with that Red Ranger. He didn't think a Ranger would be that good in a fight at all. They hadn't in his time. __All save for one.__  

He was about to enter one of the rooms to do something he had prepared to do before his little escapade, when suddenly he heard music sounding through the hallways.

"What is this?" Nephrite asked, furious that someone had actually made it within his home. Yet as he moved closer and closer to the source, his anger faded and was being replaced with surprise and disbelief as he started to recognize the tune. 

By the time he reached what had been the grand ballroom, the look of shock was clear to see on his face as he saw the translucent specter of a figure he thought he'd never see again.

" 'An Ode to the Forgotten Ones'. One of my favorites," the white haired woman said with a slight smile, "So tell me, how have you been Nephrite?"

All he could do was breath out her name, "... Zoicite."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy blew out his breath in astonishment after hearing the condensed version of what had been going on.  "No kidding, I've missed something," he said.  "And you're okay with this?" he asked Trini.

"Yes," she said.  "It's nice to have someone there to talk to.  To always talk to."

Billy nodded slowly. "Yes, I can see that.  But what do we do now?" 

Zack grinned.  "That's my man," he said.  "Always getting right to the point."

"How giving me some support?" spoke an unfamiliar voice. 

"Jupiter!" Luna cried out, seeing the young girl trying to get up from where she lay.

"I'm really sick of laying down now. I'd rather be sitting," Jupiter muttered as she tried to get off the med bed yet messed up in the attempt. However, an old friend caught her fall. "Mars?"

"I'm here Jupiter, and its Raye Hino now," her fellow soldier said. When Raye heard Jupiter's voice, she decided to switch back with Trini, taking on her form. She thought her friend would need support.

She was right as she had her arms around her, "You're alive. We're both alive." Jupiter let out a breath, tears threatening to come. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't..."

Raye just shook her head, "The past is the past. We can't change it. We just have to work on the present." 

"... yeah," Jupiter nodded.

"So, can you do the switch back and forth thing, too?" Kat asked wearily.  "Because if you're going to be one of us, we need to know both of your... faces."

Tanya stepped closer to Kat.  "I think we need to get some rest," she said.

The girl just had a look on her face for a bit before shifting into a smaller blonde haired girl. "I'm Astrea. Astrea Walker."

"It's good to meet you, Astrea," Tommy said.  "And thanks for your help."

"Your... welcome." Astrea said hesitantly. She wasn't all that good with people at all. Not at all.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine," Astrea said, "I just... live on my own is all. Don't have much in the way of social niceties."

"So what should we do now Zordon?" Tommy asked. 

"For now I would suggest that you all return to your homes and try to rest," Zordon said.

"If its all the same, drop me off in Stone Canyon," Astrea spoke up. "I'd like to go... home now."

Raye caught the sound in the girl's voice and knew there was more going on than she let on. "I'll go with you." She got a glare from Astrea but returned it, "No arguments." She turned to look over to Luna.

"I'll stay here a bit longer. There's something things that I need to discuss with Zordon," Luna replied.

Raye nodded and after telling Jason and Zack that she'd be back later this evening, all of the teens vanished in teleport streams.

When they were gone, Luna let out a sigh, "Please tell me we've gotten through to them."

"I'm afraid not," Zordon said downcast, "Due to stellar phenomena within our solar system at the moment, we are unable to make contact with Triforia. It should clear within a day or two."

"Let's hope we have even that long," Luna muttered, "Nephrite is alive, we have no idea what his plans are, but worst of all, I fear that this is only the beginning."

* * *

Zoicite looked at her fellow Shitenno critically, examining his appearance. She and Nephrite weren't exactly friends, though they did manage to act civilly with each other. That was more than she could say in regards to Jadeite and much less in relation to Kunzite. 

She could feel his power had grown since the last time they had met, then again so had her own. Regardless of all that, they were Shitenno. The only ones that truly remembered the past, the way it was, the way it ought to have been.

Finally she spoke again, "Are you going to speak or are you going to look like the human child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar?"

Nephrite regained his composure, looking back at his 'superior'. "I see you haven't lost your warped sense of humor."

Zoicite merely kept her smile on, "Humor is needed to liven up the emptiness one feels in the void." She turned away from him, her eyes down cast, "This universe is not the way it should be. Nor does it have what my heart wishes."

Nephrite knew what she meant by that. "So I'm to assume then I'm the only Shitenno you've seen."

"In the last five years since I've been awakened," Zoicite answered. "I was beginning to think that I was the only one."

"So what have you done to serve the Dark Kingdom's revival since then?" Nephrite asked.

Zoicite blinked, confused about the question. "Revive what Nephrite? We lost remember. There is nothing left."

It was Nephrite's turn to be surprised by her answer, "What are you talking about?"

"The Dark Kingdom is dead. Our armies dead, our remaining Shitenno missing, our Queens gone and most of all, the dimension that housed the Dark Castle is nothing but a void of space," Zoicite said flat out, "Explain to me, what is left to revive when there is nothing left at all?"

Nephrite looked at Zoicite for a full three minutes before he started to laugh, getting Zoicite's glare at him. Yet he couldn't help himself. What she just told him, it all made sense to him.

"What is so funny?" Zoicite scowled.

"Follow me and you will see what is," Nephrite said to her. 

Her ethereal form followed Nephrite through the corridors of the mansion, "You didn't build create it from magic."

"I had decided to find a remote house like this through a realtor instead of wasting magic to create one, hid it, and then cast a whole bunch of spells to punish intruders," Nephrite replied.  "I spent most of the first day casting several magical spells around the area to make sure no one even remembered it anymore. There is a large evasion spell cast on the house, even the neighbors, a few hundred feet away, don't recall much of it. And even if they did, it takes magic just to even enter my home."

"You always did like old fashioned design," Zoicite commented as they walked into a rather large room. The floor was painted black to give it a bigger appearance; the black went up the wall and around the windows to let the light in into the room.  The ceiling was a typical gothic design. "So what are we doing now?"

"Ever wonder what the result of our actions would have done to this planet?" Nephrite asked her candidly. Seeing her confused face brought a smile to his face as he continued on, "We knew that all of the planets in this solar system were powerful. Power based upon their own populous."

Nephrite walked into the black circle on the floor as he continued, "But what happens when one throws chaos into the mix; destroying the order that exists, wiping life off an entire planet."

"Which we did," Zoicite said, sounding annoyed, "Get to the point Nephrite."

"My point is that energy can't be destroyed," Nephrite smirked. "It can only be sent some place else. Everything is ruled by the stars, from the lowly animal to the greatest of hunters; the stars rule them all."  He looked up at the ceiling, channeling a large amount of magic. The room shimmered around him as it took effect and seemed to transport him into space as the stars start to sparkle in the air around him. "Noble Pegasus, show my comrade the truth that others fail to grasp. First, the truth of this world."

Zoicite was about to dismiss this when suddenly images of the earth revolved around her and Nephrite. She could recognize it: the flow of the planet's life stream, the source of what kept it living. Her eyes went wide when she felt it, "This... this impossible! Earth's life stream was strong, true. But it was never this strong! Not even a thousand years would be enough to account for..."

"It being nine times as powerful as it was then," Nephrite smirked, "When we eliminated the lives on the other planets, we unwittingly cause it to all filter right into the earth. All of that life force had to go somewhere and when Queen Serenity used the Ginzuishou, it was like a lightning rod for that energy. Bringing it all together."

"Even if what you say is true," Zoicite stated, "The universe is not the same as we remember. Dark Specter happens to be the governing evil."

"Him?" Nephrite raised an eyebrow at that. "I would have assumed he would have been killed off by now."

"He's cleverer than he let even 'us' realize." Zoicite muttered.

"Still, power is what drives the universe," Nephrite replied, motioning with his arms, "And when we have enough power..."

Slowly but surely the look on Zoicite's face became one of utter shock as she saw a place she had thought had long since been turned to anti-matter, "... by the Queens!!!" 

In the image she saw, it was the Dark Castle, the home of the Dark Kingdom.

"How?" was all Zoicite could ask.

"When Serenity unleashed her death act, she may have wiped out our armies, but she couldn't wipe out the kingdom," Nephrite smirked. "What she did was seal it within a dimensional hell, a hell that nothing can escape or enter... yet."

Zoicite didn't even need to ask what the need would be for even trying to unseal the Dark Kingdom. 

The power that could be gained by those who served it was enough give them what they wanted.

She regarded Nephrite in a different light, a look of respect crossing her face, "I must say I'm impressed. And you've been keeping this shielded from even Zordon with these wards."

"So you noticed," Nephrite chuckled, "I've been working on this for the better part of four years."

"Then there is more to tell is there?" Zoicite mused.

Nephrite only smirked. "Indeed there is."

* * *

A large apartment complex stood in front of the two girls. The small yard seemed to be well kept. The building itself wasn't exactly in pristine condition, but it wasn't run down either. Overall, the color seemed to be faded rather than ruined. That was to be expected from different types of weather. The place appeared to be nice to live in; however, the inside was a different matter. 

Raye looked around.  "This is your home?" she asked neutrally.  She'd never seen something so run down.

The small apartment was Spartan, although Raye was sure there were other words for it.  At least it wasn't filthy.  There was a small, broken-down table leaning against one wall of the kitchen - really leaning, because she was sure if it didn't have the wall, it would fall over.  The single chair in front of it was as broken down and looked uncomfortable.

There was no divider between the kitchen and the living room. The carpet in the living room was a dull grey, although it might have been another color once.  The couch slouched on the edge of the carpet, an attempt to keep the two rooms from being one.  The one redeeming part of this apartment, as far as Raye could see, was that from the couch she could look out the one large window onto a small, grassy lot.  It faced south, so most of the day there was sunlight.

The bedroom held a mattress - no bed - and crates stacked on their sides for dresser.  The desk was bare except for a small book that might have been a diary.  The bathroom was tiny, with a shower, toilet and sink; all painted an avocado green and stained pink in places.  Turning back to Astrea, Raye opened her mouth to say something, and sneezed.  It wasn't dust, but the place was just musty.  It smelled, though, as if Astrea tried to keep it clean.

"Here, let me open the window," Astrea said in some embarrassment, and went to do so, avoiding Raye's eyes. "I just don't have much to offer really." 

"What about your parents?" Raye asked. "Where are they?"

Astrea just became very quiet, not even facing Raye. "... they're dead. They've been dead for years now."

Raye went just as quiet.  "I'm sorry," she said softly.  "Who is your guardian?"  She paused, making a face as Trini spoke to her.  "Don't you have foster parents?"

"I live on my own," Astrea said softly, "I have a guardian but she just sends me what money I need to pay the bills for this place... I'm fine."

//There's a lie if I ever heard one.//

Astrea frowned when hearing Jupiter, "I thought you said you weren't going to pry."

//In your memories, no. I don't need to do that to feel your emotions.//

"Am I prying?" Raye asked, confused, but then her expression cleared.  "No, never mind.  That comment wasn't aimed at me." She paused a moment.  "Fine is one thing," she said softly.  "Are you happy?"

Astrea jerked at that question, "Happy?"

"Yes. Are you happy with how you live now?"

Astrea didn't answer, her head low, "... I wonder if I have ever been happy even once in my life..."

"Astrea," Raye started to say though Astrea spoke up again, "You're just being nice to me only because your friend is a part of me. That because of some fluke I'm now a part of your life and you have to deal with me. That sums it up doesn't it?" 

A silence passed through the room, making Astrea wonder if she had gotten Raye to leave.

No such luck as Trini came in front of her. She tried to turn around to avoid her but Trini held her in place. "Let go." She growled.

"Why are you running away?" Trini asked in a calm voice.

"Let go," Astrea repeated.

"I can see you've had a hard life, but why do you have to act so distant," Trini asked, "Astrea I want to help you."

"Help me? Help me?!" Astrea snapped, angered that she just wouldn't be left alone, "You want me to share my feelings? Fine! My family died, I was brought to a place that scared me, that was cruel and harsh. I was burned more times that I care to remember by 'friends'. I grew up to trust no one because you can't! There are no friends, just people ready to stab you in the back and you have to always watch yourself or you wind up dead!" 

Trini just stood her ground, looking at Astrea in her eyes. Fighting back would only hurt her further. As she looked into this girl's eyes, she could only see pain and rejection. It was no wonder she acted as she did.

Instead she simply let go of her hand, "You are right. I shouldn't have grabbed you. But you're wrong about several things. There are such things as friends, and even though you may not believe it yourself, you know it's true even if it's through your other half."

Astrea just stood there looking at the Asian girl, expecting to have slapped her across the face for being a brat or tightening her grip on her. Instead what she received were calm words spoke to her and an argument that made sense. 

There were such things as friends, only she had never experienced them and yet through the memories that had been poured through her by Jupiter, she knew she had them. Most of all, Astrea could feel- knew that those friends would rather die than betray Jupiter.

And then here was Trini, who by all rights she wouldn't have faulted for having already walked out the door with how she had treated her and instead she didn't. 

"... I'm sorry..." Astrea whimpered, a single tear coming down her face, "It's just... I've been alone for so long... so alone." Trini just brought Astrea into a hug, and though part of her wanted to shove her away, there was another that welcomed this.

"It's okay. You can cry if you want," Trini said comfortingly, knowing the young girl needed comfort more than anything. "I'm here for you. Not because we are in the same situation, because I want to help you."

"I believe you," Astrea cried, "...I believe you." And for the first time in how many years, Astrea let herself cry, knowing that her life was changing.

However this time, she knew it could only be for the better.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I think we do have a chance at success," Zoicite announced, "My only regret is that you came up with it instead of me."

"I do have experience behind me," Nephrite said.

Zoicite just smirked, "Don't you mean the dumb luck of being in the right place?"

"Call it what ever you wish, but even you can't deny the opportunity that lies before us Zoicite," Nephrite returned.

Zoicite simply nodded. The chance to restore the Dark Kingdom and from there their desires would be made flesh. "We must tread carefully and cautiously. Even if Dark Specter learns of your existence, he must never realize what we intend to do. 

"Agreed. We must achieve all of our goals, without that snake interfering into our affairs." Nephrite replied.

"That snake could kill either of us," Zoicite reminded her associate, "The only one that could match him was Queen Beryl. There is only one thing that would give us what we would need in order to face him head on and eliminate him."

"... Do you honestly believe we will find it?" Nephrite asked seriously, "If no one has found it after all this time..."

"The two princesses' return tells me it will return with THE Princess," Zoicite smiled evilly, "Rest assured Nephrite, the Ginzuishou still exists and I believe it to be on this world. I leave you to the task."

"Feel like you can order me around now do you?" Nephrite asked.

"I am your superior," Zoicite said matter-of-factly, "I'll be leaving now to return to my body. I've been gone long enough. I have to return before Dark Specter realizes it. My position within his group gives us an edge to be used for when the time comes. And when you find the Ginzuishou, Nephrite, that time will be now." 

After saying that Zoicite started to fade away, Nephrite knowing she was returning to her body. A smile crept onto his face as he could only imagine what the future held in store.

What ever it was, he believed it would be glorious for the Dark Kingdom and damning for the Sailor Soldiers.

* * *

Once she had been able to compose herself, Astrea had been able to talk with Trini. Actually it was Trini was the one doing most of the talking but was able to get Astrea to talk back with her. __I think I know now what I looked like when Kim would go on gabbing a lot and I wouldn't say much._ _Trini mused to herself, finding some sort of irony in that.

For Astrea, this had been the longest conversation that she had ever. She didn't speak with anyone much. With Trini, she thought there could be a friend, and yet...

"Astrea?" Trini asked.

"... you have been nice to me. I am glad for that," Astrea said softly, "But... I don't know how to change."

"I don't follow." Trini questioned.

"I just... don't know..." Astrea sighed.

//Could I offer up a suggestion?//

/Jupiter?/ Astrea asked. When Trini saw the look on her face, she decided to let her and Jupiter talk it out.

//We need to leave this place. Start over in another place. The town that Trini and her friends in live in.// Jupiter explained, //And maybe it would help if you wore another face at least to get used seeing things in another light.//

/You'd offer up using your body to me?/

//To share, but by no means do I want you to just use me as a crutch. You need to be able to eventually repair your own identity.// Jupiter said.

Astrea just nodded. She couldn't spend her entire life as someone she wasn't but for now, in order to unlearn what she had brought up to believe, she needed to start over in more ways then one. /Alright. For now though, I feel tired so would you.../

//Of course.// Jupiter replied. Astrea's body changed into Jupiter's who looked at the surprised Trini.

"What just happened?" 

"Astrea and I are going to be sharing this form for a while. She's not giving up using her real body," Jupiter explained, "But for her, she feels this is the best way to move forward with her new life." It wasn't long until she saw Trini turn into Raye, who had a serious look on her face.

"Jupiter, are you certain about this?"

"Never been more sure of anything than I am now."

Raye nodded, accepting their decision. "We'll need to ask Zordon to craft an identity for you to use on earth." She blinked upon realizing something, "Come to think of it, I need to have him do that for me as well."

Jupiter had a laugh at that, "And I thought Venus was the forgetful one. Anyway care to help me out?"

"With what?" Raye asked.

"Packing," Jupiter said with a smirk, "Step two of our plan for a new life is moving out of this place and moving someplace closer to your new friends, Mars--Raye."

"Oh?" Raye raised an eyebrow, "And what's step one?"

"A new name for this life," the former Princess of Jupiter said, "One we have already decided upon, Lita Kino."

"Sincerity of Light," Raye translated, "Nice. Did you come up with it or Astrea?"

"We both did," Lita said with a smile, "Now let's get packing."

"Yeah... Lita?"

"Yes Raye?"

Softness showed in Raye's features as she said, "I'm glad you're here."

Lita just smiled, "Same here Raye. Same here."

* * *

On the planet of Triforia, a young Prince was leaving the Royal Court, never more grateful for his friend and advisor Sygnus coming then to get him out of that horrible place.

__I am no politician nor do I have time for the schemers in my own home, much less the Council.__ the Prince mused to himself as he followed his friend to his personal chambers. The fact that he had activated the personal listening jammers meant this was something important.

"He is here." Sygnus spoke aloud, allowing for the viewing screen to appear.

On its screen was someone Prince Trey had thought he had seen the last of, "...Luna?"

"Your highness." The moon cat said kindly.

He looked over towards Sygnus, "... leave me."

"My prince," Sygnus bowed to the heir to the Triforian throne, yet after leaving he made a call to those technicians he trusted and told them to prepare Pyramidas for long term travel.

Once the conversation was over, Sygnus had no doubt in his mind that Trey would be coming to Earth.

And woe to anyone that dared cross the Gold Ranger.

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's Notes: And so the third chapter of this saga comes to a close and things are only just beginning. The next chapter will indeed herald the arrival of the Gold Ranger but nothing ever happens as planned. Until next time._


End file.
